Baby Mine
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Len finds out he's pregnant. What's worse is that he finds out that the baby's father is a psycho bounty hunter for the Time Masters. What happens to relationships on the Waverider as the months go on? Coldwave Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

They were in the 1950's. While Rip was getting information from the sheriff of the town, Len had to rush to the bathroom. Once inside, he became violently ill. As he was heaving, nothing left to come out, he thought back to what Gideon had revealed to him a few days earlier.

~x~x~x~

 _Len had just finished vomiting for the umpteenth time that week when he decided to go to the med bay. He admitted that he may need help and went for a visit with Gideon._

" _Mr. Snart." the AI greeted._

" _Hey Gideon." Len drawled. "I think I'm sick. What d'ya got for me?" he asked as he hopped up on the hospital-esque bed. Gideon's scanners activated and scanned over his entire body. After a moments hesitation, Gideon spoke up again._

" _Mr. Snart, you appear to be pregnant." Len's immediate response was to laugh loudly._

" _C'mon Gideon! I need the truth now. Do I have the flu?"_

" _I'm not joking with you Mr. Snart. Have you ingested something strange lately?" Len's mind was reeling. Was Gideon serious? Were AIs even capable of joking or lying? He hadn't slept with anybody since...well, since Mick. And that was before Star City 2046. And, what could he have eaten or drunk? There wasn't...wait a minute..._

" _There was this weird strawberry drink in the fridge that I had about a month ago."_

" _Oh dear." was Gideon's response. "I'm going to have to inform Captain Hunter."_

" _Wait! No! I mean, even if this was true, I don't want anyone else to know."_

" _Captain Hunter_ must _know. None of the other team members do." As if just saying his name summons him, Rip appeared in the doorway._

" _What is it, Gideon?" he asked. Without any hesitation, Gideon answered bluntly._

" _Mr. Snart is pregnant." Rip looked shocked._

" _What?! How?" Reverting to his sarcasm in this time of uncertainty, Len replied._

" _You see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other..." Rip shot him a menacing look and Len shut his mouth, holding his hands up in surrender._

" _How is this possible, Gideon?"_

" _It seems that Mr. Snart drank the Travia Serum."_

" _What's the Travia Serum?" Len was getting annoyed with Gideon's lack of answers. Rip took over for the AI._

" _The Travia Serum was developed about two years after the population controlling virus was released. The population had declined further and faster than anybody expected. Desperate to repopulate some areas, the Travia Serum was created. It basically rearranged the inner anatomy of men to allow them to bear children. Who is it?"_

" _What?" Len asked, coming back to himself after being lost in thought._

" _Who's the father?" Len visibly bristled._

" _None of your business."_

" _Well, unless you'd like me to question every male on board..." Rip trailed off, letting his threat hang in the air._

" _Who do you think?" At Rip's pointed glare, Len sighed. "It was Mick."_

~x~x~x~

When Len returned, Rip shot him a concerned glance.

"I'm fine." he said. Rip nodded, holding the door open.

"Shall we?"

On the walk to meet the rest of the group, Len thought about his predicament. Over the next several months, his body was going to change. Rip said it was to accommodate the baby and prepare for the birthing process. Rip had brought up the idea of an abortion, but that was out of the question. Even though he was going back for his partner, things between he and Mick were never going to be the same. This baby may be the only thing he had left of his partner and life before this cursed mission. He didn't realize that his hand had drifted to his stomach until Rip spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Startled, Len looked up, moving his hand to his side.

"Yeah, yeah." Rip's gaze stayed on Len for a moment until they reached the rest of the group.

~x~x~x~

After the whole debacle with Savage's altered hawk-things, Len was ready to be in bed. He was feeling tired more often lately and wanted nothing more than to just lay down and forget about everything. Unfortunately, Kronos had a different idea. Len groaned and got ready to fight. He was very careful and mindful of his stomach the entire time. Well, as careful as one can be in a firefight. It wasn't long before he took a knock to the head and was down for the count.

When Len woke, the first thing he noticed was that he had a splitting headache. The second thing was that his hands were cuffed together around a metal bar. Looking around wildly, he didn't see anyone, but eventually heard clanking footsteps come up behind him. Stilling himself, so as not to show fear, he reverted to his snarky demeanor.

"So, uh, what's so special about me? I mean, aside from my _sparkling_ personality. Back on the _Waverider_ you could have taken your boy, Rip, but you took me instead. Why?" he hesitated for a moment but, when no answer came from Kronos, he continued. "Hey, if you're gonna kill me, you could at least tell me what's going on."

"You should have figured it out by now." came the mechanical voice. Len rolled his eyes in exasperation. A second later, however, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open when Kronos took the helmet off and Mick was behind the mask. The larger man approached and knelt down in front of Len. "After all, I am supposed to be the dumb one." Len suddenly felt nauseous. This was too much. He knew that after he went back for Mick, there was every possibility that the man would never speak to him again, but _this_? This was nowhere on his radar screen.

"How?" was all Len could manage at the moment. He felt numb and betrayed. Well, his mind reminded him, he shouldn't feel betrayed. After all, _he's_ the one that turned his back on _Mick_ first. But, at the moment, rage was the only emotion he could cling to. He felt like he was drowning or like someone had landed a physical blow to his body, sucking all the breath out. "I think I deserve to know what's going on!" he shouted, jerking against the cuffs and the metal bar.

"You deserve nothing." Mick came back with.

"Says the man that sold us out to the pirates." Len knew he was acting like a child, but dammit, he was emotionally raw. There was a reason he didn't _do_ emotions. It was because he didn't do them well. Mick knew that. "When I dropped you off in that forest, I meant to kill you." he spat, knowing it was a low blow. Finally, reigning in some sort of control, he continued. "That was the plan." he said lamely.

"You should've stuck with the plan and done me a favor." Len looked up at Mick. He knew his eyes were beginning to water, but he didn't care. He was trying to convey how sorry he was through his eyes, but, taking one look at Mick's stern, emotionless face, he knew that it wasn't working. "I knew you lacked the guts."

"I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team, but I was always, _always_ coming back for you!"

"Seems like one of us lost track of time." Mick said in a taunting voice.

"Well, how long did you-" Len was cut off by Mick's sudden yelling.

"By the time they found me, I'd nearly lost my mind! I was so weak, I was strangling rats to survive." Len suddenly felt lightheaded and he struggled to not let the tears that were blurring his vision fall.

"When who found you?" he asked, voice straining.

"The Time Masters." Len should have guessed. After all, it was the Time Masters that sent Kronos after them. "They took me to a place called The Vanishing Point. Time doesn't exist there the way it does on Earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them, being reborn."

"And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the, uh, lobotomy?" Len was trying to be snarky again, just so he wouldn't break down into tears. He caused this. He caused Mick all this pain.

"You think I was hunting you an your friends because the Time Masters made me?" A look of glee took over Mick's face. "They barely had to ask." And, that was it. Len leaned to the side, as far as he could, and vomited. Tears fell and he was glad he could blame it on the strain of heaving. When he was done, he wiped his face on his upper arm. This was, quite literally, the worst day of his life. And, that was saying a lot.

~x~x~x~

After Mick threatened Lisa and left the ship to pursue the other members of the team, he did the only thing he could think of, freezing his hand and smashing it on the floor. The pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain of what had happened. Shaking his head to disperse those thoughts, Len stumbled and made his way to where the others were.

He doesn't know exactly why he told the others not to kill Mick, he just did. Well, that was a lie. Guilt is a powerful thing. That and...something else that he wasn't going to dwell on.

"Are you alright?" Rip asked with concern as Gideon regenerated his hand. Len was pulled from his thoughts and nodded. Rip leaned down so that he was eye-level with Len. " _Are you alright?_ " he asked again, with more meaning behind the words. Realizing what he was talking about, Len's free hand subconsciously went to his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Does he know?" Len's eyes snapped sharply to Rip's.

"No." he said, sternly. "I told you what Mick...no, Kronos wanted to do to Lisa. Can you imagine what he would do if he knew?" Len's tone was nearing hysterical by the time he finished talking. Rip lay a hand on Len's shoulder as the tears Len had held in all day finally started to fall. His shoulders shook softly as he tried to hold back.

"Go to your quarters." Rip said gently. "Rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Len lay in his bed, staring up at the metal ceiling. He hadn't been anywhere near the brig since they locked Mick away. He knew others had, but he couldn't bring himself to face the man. Sara had told him that he needed to visit, to talk to his former partner, but he just couldn't. He had never been exceptionally good at words when it came to dealing with things like this. Well, it's not like words ever got through to Mick anyway. He was a man of action. Suddenly, Len was feeling particularly suicidal. He had an idea and, frankly, didn't care if he survived or not. It's not like Mick would care. He got to his feet and headed to the brig.

After his epic beat down and basic begging Mick to kill him, the larger man helped Len off of the ground. Once he was standing, Len straightened his jacket. His face hurt.

"Why didn't you fight back?" The sudden question startled Len. He looked up at his former partner then looked away just as quickly.

"What are you talking about?" He tried for bravado, but ended up mumbling instead. Mick just stared.

"We both know you can fight better than that."

"Just forget it." Len shrugged off the hand that was still on his upper arm and limped from the room. Mick followed and, as soon as they walked onto the bridge, all eyes were on them. Rip stormed up to them, anger clear on his face.

"What is he doing out and what happened to you?!" Before Len could tell Rip to shove it, Gideon betrayed him.

"Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart had a brawl in the brig. They have come here so that Mr. Rory can disclose some important information."

"Gee, thanks Gideon." Len hissed.

Once everyone was informed about these 'hunters' that the Time Masters were going to send after them, Rip approached Len once more. Mick looked on with curiosity as the two exchanged quiet, but angry words.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Rip asked. Len just glared, in too much pain to do much else.

"Careful, Rip. You're beginning to sound like my father." he responded sassily. Rip's eyes narrowed.

"I'm being serious. Go to med bay immediately!"

"But-" Len was cut off by Rip's stern tone.

"Now!"

~x~x~x~

After Gideon checked everything out, treated his scrapes and bruises, and deemed him well enough to leave, Len made his way back to his quarters. It was cold. Usually the cold didn't bother him, but now, all he could do was sit on his bed and shiver. Wrapping his arms around himself, Len grabbed his parka and wrapped himself up in it. Laying down, he curled up and attempted to sleep. He failed, though. He was in too much pain and his mind was reeling after the day. Mick didn't kill him like he thought he would. Was that a good sign? There _had_ to be some of the former Mick left in there somewhere. There just had to be. Len hadn't given up on him yet. Sighing in frustration, Len got up, zipping the parka as he did. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen area of the ship. Tea, his mom always made him tea when he couldn't sleep. Searching the kitchen, he found chamomile and set a pot of water to boil. While he was waiting, staring at the pot, he failed to notice footsteps coming up behind him. He jumped when the person spoke.

"Cold?" When he whirled around, Len came face to face with Mick. Not knowing how to react, he stood there staring. Mick raised an eyebrow and looked at the teapot of water behind the smaller man. "Can't sleep? You always made tea when you couldn't sleep." After a second more, Len was able to make himself speak.

"What are you doing, Mick?" he asked, his voice tired and weak. This acting like the real Mick was painful for him. He wanted nothing more than for Mick to go back to the guy he knew, but it wasn't that easy.

"I can't sleep either." Len rolled his eyes.

"No, what are you _doing_? You understand why I'm confused. Here you are making small talk when, a day ago, you wanted to hurt me by killing Lisa. What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm still mad. Don't doubt that. But, I figure, as long as we're working together again, we might as well make nice." Len backed up a step to rest his back against the counter.

"The Mick I know doesn't 'make nice'."

"The Mick you know is dead." Len made a face and crossed his arms.

"I'm not so convinced. Kronos would have killed me back there in that cell. You didn't. Been wracking my brain to figure out why." Len stared at Mick, who stared back but offered no response. The silence was broken by a voice from behind Mick.

"Play nice boys." It was Sara. She walked around Mick, patting the large man on the shoulder as she went. "Your water's boiling." she said to Len. He looked around to the whistling pot, wondering why he hadn't even heard it. As Len was pouring himself a cup of tea, Mick sat down at the table and Sara walked up behind Len, sniffing the air. "Is that chamomile?" she asked. Len nodded.

"Want some?"

"Yeah." She turned her head. "Mick, you want some?" she asked. Before Mick could say anything, Len answered for him.

"Mick doesn't drink tea. It's alcohol or coffee for him." Realizing what he had just done, Len turned to see Sara smiling and Mick looking away. He blushed lightly and turned back to his tea. After he and Sara had both fixed their teas, they sat with Mick at the table. Sara made small talk while the two men looked at anything but each other.

~x~x~x~

When Len found out that they were going to hide out in the wild west for a little while, he had to admit, he was kind of excited. He had watched all of the old movies when he was little. His mother loved them and he did, too. Getting to see the real thing, up close and personal was going to be, dare he say it, fun.

After Rip had fussed at them and gotten them dressed, they all made their way to the saloon in town. Stein had wanted to play some poker and Len decided to watch and see what he had, as far as skill went. Things had gone really good, up until the man in front of Stein pulled a gun when accused of cheating. Really, Len should have seen this coming. Calmly, so as not to draw attention, Len pulled out his own gun. He waited, not wanting to kill the man if he didn't have to, until the other man was about to fire before he shot him. All hell broke loose after that. Len had never been in an old west bar brawl before and didn't plan on being in one now. Usually, he would jump at the chance to beat the shit out of some idiots, but he had more than just himself to think of. He was almost out of the bar, however, when a man seemed to recognize him as the one that shot the cheater and grabbed him by the shoulder. A fist found its way to his stomach and Len doubled over, gasping for air. His eyes went wide and his mind spun. The pain was far worse than just being punched should have been. He was unaware that someone was approaching them until the assaulter was pushed aside. Stein was standing there, a concerned look on his face. Len tried, but it was too painful to straighten up. Stein immediately went to his side, catching Len's elbow and helping him out of the bar.

"Let's get you back to Gideon." he said, stress evident in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally made their way onto the _Waverider_ , Stein called out for Rip. Emerging from his office, Rip rushed over to the two when he saw them.

"What happened?!" he asked, helping Stein and Len to med bay.

"There was a bar brawl." the older man answered. Rip didn't say anything, waiting for further explanation from the two.

"I got punched in the stomach. Something's wrong. It hurts worse than it should." Len grunted out. Rip sped the pace up until they reached their destination. Both men helped Len up onto the bed and Rip turned to Stein.

"Professor, could you please go get a glass of water for Mr. Snart?" Stein nodded.

"Absolutely."

Once they were alone, Rip instructed Gideon to check Len over, specifically focusing on the baby. After a few moments of scanning, Gideon finally had a response.

"There is internal bleeding, but the baby seems to be fine." Both Rip and Len sighed in relief. Their relief was short-lived, however, as they heard a glass shattering in the doorway to the room. Spinning around, Rip saw Professor Stein with a astonished and curious look on his face.

"Baby?" he asked. "Who's baby?"

"Ah, Professor, um, you must have misunderstood."

"Please don't lie to me, Mr. Hunter." While Rip, who was flustered, attempted to think of a better explanation, Len scowled.

"It's none of your business anyway, old man." Having had enough of the two, Stein addressed the AI.

"Gideon. What are they talking about? Who's baby is on board?"

"Mr. Snart is pregnant with Mr. Rory's child." came the unemotional response. Stein looked from one man to the other.

"How is that possible?" he asked Rip, who had his head in his hands. Rip sighed loudly before explaining the situation while Len cursed Gideon out.

"I...this is fascinating. The implications that-"

"I'm not gonna be your lab rat, _Professor_." Stein looked surprised.

"No, I'm not expecting-"

"Just drop it." Len snapped. He sagged against the table as Gideon began to work on sealing off the bleeds in his abdomen. "Why _did_ I bleed so easily?" he asked Rip. Before the former Time Master could respond, Stein spoke up.

"Well, I know with pregnant women, their abdominal region is much more sensitive in the beginning. That's one reason miscarriages happen so often. It takes time to build up strength and resilience. You're very lucky this didn't result in a termination of the pregnancy. You need to be more careful." Len winced in pain at Gideon's ministrations before scowling at the older man.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled.

~x~x~x~

When the rest of the team entered the ship, they were perplexed to see that nobody was on the bridge. They spread out a bit just as Rip and Stein came down the hallway.

"Where's Leonard? We couldn't find him or you, Professor, after the fight." Sara asked. Rip and Stein exchanged a look before Rip answered.

"He's in the med bay. He was injured during the fight, which I will address later, and is currently being looked after by Gideon." Mick looked up from what he was doing at the news and Sara, seeing this, asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Can he have visitors?"

"Of course."

After Sara and Mick exchanged quiet words and they both left the bridge, Jax walked up to Stein.

"What's wrong, Grey?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Stein lied.

"C'mon. I can tell that you're stressed. Or, have you forgotten that we're connected?" Stein looked around, nervous. He didn't want to tell anyone else unless he was expressly given permission, but he couldn't hide anything from his partner. That would betray the trust they had built with each other. Making a decision, Stein grabbed Jax by the elbow and led him to the kitchen area.

"Jefferson, you cannot tell _anyone_ what I am about to tell you."

"I won't. You don't have to worry. What is it?" Stein hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Mr. Snart is pregnant." At Jax's shocked and disbelieving look, Stein explained everything.

"How does that even work?"

"I'm not sure, myself, but, according to Mr. Hunter, it does."

"Who all knows?"

"Just you, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Snart, and myself." Jax blew out a breath.

"So, this is some heavy stuff. What the hell is he doing going into the wild freaking west being pregnant?! Who the hell thought _that_ was a good idea?" Stein just shrugged and looked at Jax with pride. The boy may not fully understand the situation, but he wasn't judging or sticking his nose up at it. He was far more mature than his age would lead one to believe.

~x~x~x~

To say that Len was in pain would be an understatement. His face hurt, his stomach hurt, and he was humiliated that Stein now knew about his predicament. He hadn't wanted anyone else to know. He had always had to do things on his own and this was no different. He would do it by himself. He could. He _had_ to. Nobody had ever helped him before and he didn't expect them to start now. Well, that wasn't true. After they met, Mick had always helped him. Tears stung his eyes at that thought. He had always been able to count on Mick and he had gone and fucked that up. His dad had been right all along. He _was_ a screw-up. Just as his thoughts were becoming more and more demeaning, the door slid open and Sara and Mick walked through.

"Heard you got into some trouble." the blonde said. Len turned his head to the wall so he could wipe his eyes without either of the others noticing.

"Yeah, well, you know, when you're this perfect, people are bound to get jealous." he said with an air of superiority. Sara rolled her eyes and Mick snorted.

"I heard you were the one that started the whole thing." he said, accusingly. Len got defensive at that.

"That jackass was going to kill the Professor. I was just making sure that didn't happen. Can't loose one half of Firestorm, now can we? Besides, I'm not the one that got wasted trying to out drink a girl." he said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mick and Sara said at the same time. Len's smirk grew at that.

"Oh, nothing." he said in a sing-song voice. He was beginning to feel better now. Instead of wallowing in his own physical and emotional pain, he was content with this easy banter. It wasn't long before Sara took her leave with a "Be good boys." and left Mick and Len alone. They both looked incredibly nervous to be alone together. Mick looked down then back up at Len.

"How do you feel?" he asked, unexpectedly. Len looked at the other man, suspicion coloring his gaze.

"Why?" Mick sighed in frustration.

"I'm just asking, but, if you don't want to answer, that's fine. I'll just leave you alone." he said, turning to walk out of the door. Len didn't know what to think. Was Mick sincere? Was he just 'making nice' as he had said earlier? Well, it didn't matter, as long as he didn't leave.

"Wait!" Len blurted just before Mick reached the door. "I'm fine." he answered. "You know how I feel about hospitals, though." Mick turned and nodded, coming closer to the bed. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Wanna make a break for it?" he asked conspiratorially. Len looked startled.

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Mick said slower. "Get ice cream. Like we used to whenever one of us had to make a visit to the hospital." Len felt his chest constrict painfully. Those were some of the best times they had together. Ditching the hospital before the staff found out that the information they had given was complete bullshit and going to the ice cream parlor down the street from their hideout. Those were good memories in a life filled with bad ones. Tears threatened to fall once more and Len had to swallow before he could speak.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Gideon, can Snart leave?" he asked the AI.

"Technically, yes, however, I suggest he remain under observation for-" Mick cut Gideon off.

"Good." He walked over to the bed and helped Len stand and they both made their way to the kitchen. A small feeling of hope blossomed in Len's chest as he walked beside Mick.


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger warning for implied rape.

~x~x~x~

After bringing Jonah Hex aboard and learning more about the Stillwater gang, Ray decided to play sheriff and take the offensive against the gang. He and Jonah headed into town to speak with the actual sheriff and the rest of the group, sans Rip, followed to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Stein and Rip attempted to convince Len to stay on the ship, but he wouldn't listen. He wasn't keen on being treated like some damsel.

Later, after Ray was unexpectedly made sheriff, the team spread out to see if they could find out more about Jeb Stillwater. Len took up the safest spot he could think of, in case the Stillwaters came back into town. He climbed to the top floor of one of the buildings in town and readied his gun to be a sniper in case anything went down, and he had a feeling it would. He was proven right when the gang rode into town and confronted Ray. Things were just about to get nasty when Len shot the gun from Stillwater's hand, successfully scaring them away for the moment.

Once they arrived back on the ship, they were met with a livid Rip. Len had no idea why Rip was so angry during this particular time jump. Well, that changed when they learned about Calvert, Oklahoma. Len could see why Rip was so upset now. The guilt must be crushing him. Still, they had to do _something_ about the Stillwater gang, even he saw that. It had to be something permanent, something that would stick after they've left. When they finally found out where the Stillwater gang was holed up at, they rode out, intent on arresting their leader.

~x~x~x~

Once again, Rip tried to get Len to stay on the ship with him. Once again, he refused. He could take care of himself and the baby. Sara and Kendra had disappeared so they were two men down on this little mission. Say what you will about Len being on the wrong side of the law, he still had a code. That code said you don't let teammates go into dangerous situations without adequate help. He was determined to be that help. It was dawn when they rode into the camp. Len stayed on his horse for the duration of the fight, using his gun to keep the gang at bay while the others found and apprehended Jeb. At one point, Len was sure his heart stopped. He saw Mick fighting some of the gang, hand to hand, and another man, from a distance, aim a gun at him. Len couldn't move, couldn't speak. He knew Mick didn't have enough time to draw his own gun. Suddenly, the weapon that the goon was aiming at his former partner was shot out of his hand. Len's head swiveled around and he saw Jax sitting on his horse, looking pleased with himself. Len let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and turned his eyes to Ray's approaching form. Len rolled his eyes when, after slinging Stillwater onto his horse, he began reciting his Miranda Rights.

"There won't be Miranda Rights for another hundred years." he drawled, wanting to smack the man. Ray looked sheepish, climbing onto his own horse. As everyone remounted their rides and began leaving, bullets following them, Jax was unexpectedly pulled from his horse. Everyone stopped and turned, firing their own weapons until they ran out of ammo. Nobody wanted to leave him behind, but Jonah told them that it would be best to 'live to fight another day'.

"Screw that." Len growled, hopping off of his horse and running for Jax's. He mounted the horse Jax had been on and turned to go back for the boy. During the ensuing scuffle, Len was knocked from the horse, but Jax got out of the grip holding him.

"Snart!" he yelled, about to step back into the fray and help Len fight his way out.

"Go!" Len ordered and he did his best to hold his own. If it wasn't for Jax, Mick would be dead right now. He deserved to be saved. Looking hesitant, Jax stopped for a moment. Another yell finally got him to move, mounting his horse and leaving, following the others who had already headed back for the ship. When Jax was gone, Len stopped fighting and raised his hands in surrender.

~x~x~x~

"You left me?!" Jax exclaimed when he walked on board the _Waverider_. The others looked at him, everyone except Jonah looking guilty. It was the old westerner who stepped forward to explain.

"We couldn't risk going back. We had Jeb, we would have gotten you back."

"So, instead, you let Snart come after me and then left us both?! He's still back there with those thugs!"

" _What_?" Mick asked, stepping up to Jax. The young man turned his gaze to him.

"We were outnumbered. Snart yelled at me to leave, he wouldn't let me stay to help. I just can't believe you let him go after me alone!"

"He can take care of himself." Mick said. He felt uneasy over Len being left, but knew that it was true. Len had been taking care of himself for a long time. Granted, he had Mick's help a lot of the time. Jax was fuming, though.

"Yeah, that may have been true before, but he's pregnant! That makes him vulnerable!" he yelled. A second later, he realized what he had said, he blanched and clapped a hand over his mouth. Grey was going to kill him...

~x~x~x~

Len grunted as his head was whipped around with the force of a punch.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." he said, giving the men in front of him a bloody smirk.

"You got a mouth on you, boy." one of them said, stepping forward. Len was sitting on the ground, hands tied behind his back with rope. He felt exposed, but was trying not to let it show.

"So I've been told." That earned him another punch. He groaned and laughed at the same time. The guy in front of him was about to punch him again, but another one stepped forward, halting the hit.

"Y'know, it's been a while since any of us had anyone to warm our beds." That stopped Len cold. A shock, like lightening, went through his very core. Dread and icy-hot fear ran through his veins. The other men in the room laughed. This didn't seem to be something new to the crew. Not a moment later, Len tried to get to his feet, to fight, to run, to do _something_. He jerked as hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. He fought as much as he could with his hands bound, but, ultimately, he was forced onto the ground where he began struggling harder and screaming obscenities. The men above him just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Trigger warning - references to rape.

~x~x~x~

There was utter silence on the bridge of the _Waverider_. Nobody said anything for a solid five minutes. The first person to speak was Ray.

"What?" he asked, still in shock. Jax, hand still over his mouth, shut his eyes and tried to disappear. Rip looked livid.

"How the _hell_ do you know that and why would you just blurt it out like that?!"

"I-uh-" Before Jax was able to make a coherent sentence, Mick looked at Rip, brows furrowed.

"Wait, he's telling the truth?" Rip sighed heavily.

"Yes. Mr. Snart accidentally drank the Travia Serum before having intercourse." he said matter-of-factly. He continued, looking up at Mick. "I'm sure you've heard of it. From the Time Masters?" Mick smirked before answering.

"What, the serum or sex?" Rip rolled his eyes.

"You know what, you sound just like him! A match made in hell, if you ask me." After a moment of silence, Ray raised his hand to ask a question.

"So, what's going on? Why would you even say that Leonard is pregnant? He a man."

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact, Mr. Palmer. The Travia Serum changes the internal anatomy of males to allow them to give birth." Ray still looked a little confused, but accepted what Rip had said.

"Who's the father? Well, other father." he asked, causing glances around the room. Rip smirked and looked directly at Mick.

"Anymore smart ass remarks, Mr. Rory?" he asked smugly. All eyes turned to Mick who turned slightly red. The fact that _he_ was the father of Len's baby was beginning to sink in. He felt shock and anger. The shock was obvious, but the anger... He was _furious_ that Len would even consider leaving the ship in his condition, much less take part in a high-risk arrest, which he then got himself captured during. Yeah, Mick was going to _kill_ Len when he got back.

~x~x~x~

It was almost high noon and both groups gathered in the center of town for the shootout. Mick's anger faded as soon as he saw Len. He was riding on one of the horses, an outlaw behind him. He had fresh cuts and bruises on his face and handprints around his neck. The expression on his face was one of a man that had been shattered. Mick hadn't seen Len this bad even when he still lived with his father. Well, _someone's_ camp was going to be set ablaze tonight.

When Len saw Mick, he nearly lost it. He couldn't wait to be back on the ship so he could just forget all about this mess. He was sore all over and he was unable to control his emotions. He had been violated over and over, by multiple members of the gang. His chest hurt from the warring emotions inside. He was relieved to see Mick, but in a pit of depression over what had happened to him. Back there, at the camp, he had wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

"I'll be drawing for Sheriff Palmer." Rip announced once Jax led Stillwater out at gunpoint.

"How do I know you boys will keep your word?" Jeb asked. In response, Jax flipped the gun around and handed it to the man.

"Sheriff Palmer's a straight shooter." Jax replied.

"Then he should be the one in the street." The tension was palpable as Stillwater checked his weapon and Rip walked forward. They both sized the other up as they readied themselves to draw their gun the fastest. Len hoped and prayed that Rip won the standoff. He'd rather be dead than continue being the gang's plaything. Finally, it was high noon and both men drew their weapons and fired. Rip was just slightly faster and he killed Jeb Stillwater where he stood. Everybody was relieved, especially Len. His hands were cut loose and he was shoved off the horse as the gang loaded their leader's body up. Len limped across the road and, when he was almost to Mick, he finally broke down in tears. Sobs wracked his frame as he walked up to his former partner, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the other man's neck. Right now, he didn't care about how he looked or his reputation, he was just so glad to be back with the others. He was surprised when he felt the larger man's warm arms come around him in an embrace. His sobs got harder until Mick was the only thing keeping him standing. Their moment was interrupted by Sara.

"I don't think we're done here yet." she announced. Everyone, including Len who still had tears dripping down his face, turned and looked in the same direction she was. In the distance, three large figures, all done up in armor, came walking toward them.

"Oh no. They found us." Rip said. Mick and Len looked at each other and Mick began hurriedly shoving Len toward the saloon.

"Go in there and hide. Don't come out until I come for you." he murmured. Len, knowing his boundaries and knowing he was past them, nodded and made a hasty retreat just as the hunters began drawing their weapons.

Len ran into the saloon, looking around for a place to hide. Settling on the bar, he ran around it and hid underneath it. Any other time, he would have felt cowardly, however, now he was injured and responsible for, not only his life, but his baby's. He could hear the sounds of battle outside and the screaming of the townspeople. He closed his eyes, a remnant from his childhood that made him feel slightly invisible, when he heard loud footsteps coming into the saloon. He held his breath as the steps got closer and closer to the bar. When they rounded it, he got ready to fight. Waiting for the perfect moment, Len sprang from beneath the bar, getting ready to punch whoever was there. His fist was caught in a large hand and Len sighed in relief when he came face to face with Mick.

"Easy there, feisty pants." Len scowled and sagged into Mick's waiting arms. They had a lot they needed to talk about, but now wasn't the time. They would get through this and everything would be fine, eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone arrived back on the ship after defeating the hunters, Rip and Mick _encouraged_ Len to go see Gideon in med bay. They did let him go by himself and stayed back with the rest of the team. While Len was being treated, Rip and Mick first explained about the Pilgrim, then Rip explained about Len's pregnancy for the benefit Kendra and Sara.

"Jefferson," Stein began, taking in the very guilty expression on his partner's face. "why does the rest of the team, besides the ladies, know about this?" he asked with an air of disappointment.

"Well, you see-" Jax's stumbling response was cut short by Mick.

"The kid spilled the beans." he grumbled. "Speaking of, why did nobody tell _me_ about this?" Mick looked pointedly at Rip, who straightened and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Snart didn't wish for anyone to know. Professor Stein found out by accident and, I assume, he told Mr. Jackson." he finished, turning an accusatory look to the professor.

"There's not much I can keep from Jefferson." Stein defended. "We do have an emotional connection. He could tell I was hiding something." Rip sighed.

"Fair enough."

"Wait." Sara interrupted. "So, this serum, _how_ does it allow a man to get pregnant?" Rip walked to his chair and sat, dreading the explanation. Or, better yet...

"Gideon. Are you finished with Mr. Snart?" he asked. The AI promptly responded.

"Yes, captain."

"Good. Would you please explain to Ms. Lance how the Travia Serum works?"

"Of course. The Travia Serum was created to combat the steep decline in the population. It allows men to get pregnant by changing their physiology. The serum causes the growth of a uterus and turns some of the sperm cells into egg cells, that can then be fertilized. Once fertilized, the fetus grows within the womb and a birth canal is formed."

"How _does_ the birth happen?" Kendra asked.

"Usually, in the case of male pregnancy, the birth happens via Cesarian section. There is high risk involved to allow a male to give birth naturally. During the end stages of pregnancy, the birth canal that was formed connects itself to the lower colon, allowing the possibility of a natural birth."

"How safe is the whole thing." Mick wanted to know. He was taking in all of Gideon's information and storing it away. On the outside, he was keeping his cool, but, on the inside, he was worried sick about Len and the baby. When Mick realized he had more or less fallen for the infamous Captain Cold, he had given up on the prospect of having kids, not that their jobs allowed for raising kids. But now, they _were_ going to have a child. And it was going to be all _theirs_. Mick was going to do everything he could to protect his family. After such a long time away from Len, and being back, he was able to admit he had made a mistake when he sold the team out to the pirates. That had been worse than anything Len had done. He saw that now. It had taken nearly losing the most important person in his life, but he saw it. Gideon brought Mick from his thoughts with an answer.

"The entire pregnancy is high risk. The male form was not made to accommodate a growing child and there is the possibility of organ failure, among other things." Not much had truly scared Mick in a long time, but that did. He couldn't bear the thought of Len dying on him. No, that would kill him.

"Now, if that's all, Gideon, how is Mr. Snart?" Rip changed the subject after a length of silence.

"Most of his injuries have been fixed. He had multiple broken bones and two cracked ribs. I do, however, suggest some sort psychological care." That caught everyone's interest. Sure, being captured and tortured was traumatic, but was it _that_ bad?

"Why?" Rip asked, confused. With no thought to discretion or privacy, Gideon answered bluntly.

"He was raped."

~x~x~x~

Len went through the motions of being checked over without much fuss. He just lay on the bed, while Gideon's scanners roved over him, thinking about what had transpired. First and foremost, he was terrified for the life of his child. He knew that violent rapes often caused miscarriages in early pregnancies in women. Add to that that his pregnancy was much more high risk than with women. He didn't think he would be able to face Mick if he lost the child. He was also mortified that he had broken down in front of the others. He didn't mind Mick being there, he had had crying jags with the man before, but, the others... They probably thought he was weak. He despised being seen as weak. His father had instilled the notion that weakness was to be loathed in him. He knew his father was a bad man and nothing he said could be trusted, but some habits die hard. After a few moments, Gideon's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Mr. Snart, you have a few broken bones, some contusions, and some lacerations. Once I get what I can of those fixed, you will be fine. I do, however, recommend that you speak with someone about the rape." Len bristled and growled.

"Drop it, Gideon." he ground out. Lucky for it, Gideon listened to Len and didn't speak again. As soon as the AI was finished healing Len's broken and cracked bones, he rose from the bed and left med bay. He walked down the corridors until he reached his room and proceeded in, locking the door behind him.

~x~x~x~

Everyone stood in shocked silence after Gideon made the announcement. Nobody could bring themselves to move or speak as the statement slowly sunk in. After a full ten minutes, Mick growled and stormed from the bridge. He stomped right up to Len's quarters and tried to open the door. When he found it locked, he banged on it. When nothing but silence answered him, he set to work re-wiring the locking mechanism. There were some pros to being Kronos. Once the door was open, Mick barged in and his eyes immediately landed on Len, who was curled up on the bed, back to the door.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he demanded. Len didn't roll over, but Mick saw his shoulders tense.

"Tell you what?" he feigned innocence.

"Well, for one, that you were pregnant. Oh, and how about you were fucking raped?!" Mick knew he shouldn't be yelling at Len, but he couldn't help it. Anger was his go-to emotion when things went bad, and this was almost as bad as it got.

"Because it's none of your business." Len said, determined.

"The hell it isn't! The baby's mine! Unless, you acted like some whore and got knocked up by one of these yahoos." Mick approached the bed. "So, which is it, _Lenny_? Is the baby mine or not?" He grabbed Len's shoulder, and jerked Len so he would face him. "Look at me!" he roared. Len just closed his eyes, which angered Mick even further. The larger man turned and left before he did something stupid. If he could, he would've slammed the door behind him. When Len opened his eyes, silent tears fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Len stayed in his room for the next couple of days. He had stayed on the bed, only leaving when he needed to make use of the bathroom. He missed meals and the others were worried. It was Sara who finally made contact. She balanced a tray of food in one hand and gently knocked on the door with the other. When she didn't get a response, she sighed and entered anyway, lock still broken from Mick's visit. Sara approached the bed and sat, Len's back to her.

"Little Mick and Little Sara are on board." she started. When that didn't draw a response from Len, she set the tray of food on the other side of him so that he could see it. "I brought you something to eat." When Len still didn't move, Sara sighed in frustration. She was trying to be gentle and understanding, but it was hard for her. She wasn't really the touchy-feely type. "Listen, I know what happened to you was crap. And this whole baby situation probably isn't the most ideal, but it happened. You can lay here and let it ruin your life or you can get up and tell life to kiss your ass. What about Mick? Have you talked?" she asked, hoping he answered her this time, lest she smack him upside the head. To her surprise, she heard a mumbled response.

"He came to yell at me. Typical Mick."

"He _what_?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

"You heard me." came the dull response. Sara stood. She grabbed Len's arm and hauled the man into a sitting position. She then put the tray in his lap.

"Eat." she ordered, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Len stared after her, looking down at the tray in disgust. He guessed he could _try_ to eat something. For the baby.

~x~x~x~

Sara stormed onto the bridge where the team was assessing what their next move would be. Sara walked straight up to Mick and slapped him across the face. Mick recoiled and looked at the shorter woman like she was crazy.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" he asked. Sara just glared.

"Because you're a jackass! Where do you get off yelling at someone who's been through a trauma?!" Mick had the decency to look ashamed of his actions.

"Wait. What? Yelled at who?" Ray, ever the clueless one, asked. Sara turned blazing eyes to him.

"This jerk yelled at Snart. That's the reason he hasn't left his room for the past two days." Ray looked at Mick.

"You are aware that yelling at someone who's been through a trauma is possibly the worst thing you can do, right?"

"Shut up, haircut." Mick growled. Of course he was aware of that. He hadn't meant to yell at Len, it just happened. In their past relationship, Mick would do something stupid and Len would take a bit of time to himself, but usually forgive him. This time had been different. Len hadn't come to Mick. He had secluded himself from the others. Mick had wanted to go apologize, but he didn't know how. He had never been one for such things. He figures now is a good time to start, though.

~x~x~x~

Len had just finished his meal when he heard whispering outside his door. Standing, he crossed the room and pushed the button for the door to open. He stood in shock for a moment at the two familiar faces staring at him. One looked just like Mick did as a kid and the other looked exactly like Sara. These must be their younger selves that Sara had been talking about.

"Haven't seen you around." the younger version of Mick said. Sara just stared at him, an inquisitive look on her face.

"That's because I've been in here, kid." he responded coolly.

"Why?" Sara asked. Len rolled his eyes. Kids and their questions...

"Extenuating circumstances. Less about me, why are _you_ here?"

"Dunno." Mick said, walking into Len's room without invite. Sara looked guilty, but followed him. "Got picked up by some freaks, now here I am." Mick wandered over to the dresser where the cold gun was sitting. Len rushed over and grabbed it, glaring at the younger version of his former partner.

"No touching." he said. He glanced over at Sara who was sitting on the bed, legs swinging back and forth.

"You sound just like some kid I know. Always bossing me around." Mick looked up at Len from the corner of his eye. "What's your name, anyway?" Len thought for a moment before deciding to tell the truth.

"Len. Why?" Mick shrugged.

"Just wanna know what to call you. It's funny, though. That kid I was telling you about is Leo. Leonard. Do you know him?" Len froze for a second, not sure if letting Mick figure things out was a good thing or not. His thoughts were interrupted by Sara.

"Why does that lady look just like me? She said we're like family, but I don't know any family that looks that similar to me."

"Um, she's-" Len started before he was cut off by Mick.

"What's going on here, Len? Why were we kidnapped and why are there doppelgangers and people with the same name on board?" Len didn't know how else to respond, so he fell back on snark.

"Big words for you, Mick." he said. Mick visibly bristled and growled.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he asked. Len sighed and walked over to sit beside Sara on the bed.

"Because I do. Don't worry, this will all be over soon and you'll be back to your families." he said with no energy. Mick deflated.

"I don't got any family to go back to." he said, looking at the ground. Len forgot that they picked Mick up the night he burned his house down.

"Sure ya do." Mick looked up at that.

"Who?"

"What about that kid you were talking about?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah. He needs you. You've gotta be there for him. No matter what he says." Mick's eyes were full of suspicion as Len talked.

"You're him, aren't you old man?" Len laughed loudly at that.

"Who are you calling old man?" he asked, avoiding answering the question outright. "Listen, just be there for him and Lisa when their world is falling apart. You won't regret it." Mick's eyes softened after Len spoke. He was about to reply when the door slid open and older Mick stepped through the door. Len stiffened and young Mick saw it. He turned and positioned himself between the two adults. Sara watched apprehensively.

"Out brats." older Mick said, jerking his thumb toward the door. Young Mick squared his shoulders and stood straight.

"No." he said. Older Mick growled and began advancing on the three. Sara squeaked and scurried toward the door, but young Mick didn't move, eyes defiant. "He doesn't want you here." he said. Older Mick's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Body language, dude." Len decided now was a good time to speak up so that the two didn't come to blows.

"It's alright, Mick. Go with Sara." Looking skeptically at Len, the younger Mick nodded and headed for the door. He gave older Mick a scathing glare as he passed.


	8. Chapter 8

*Trigger Warning* Self-harm and suicidal thoughts

~x~x~x~

Mick watched the kids leave and the door slide shut before turning back to Len. He wasn't sure what he could say to make this right, just that he had to try.

"I'm sorry." Len looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked. Mick sighed before repeating himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't think you did apologies, Mick." Len drawled. Mick rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Yeah, well, things change." he said. Len was about to speak again, but Mick held up a hand. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was just scared." This was hard for Mick. He had never been good at expressing his feelings, but he had to make an exception this time, no matter how awkward it felt. Len's eyes widened.

"You, scared?"

"I don't get scared often, but you terrify me." Len moved over in invitation for Mick to sit beside him. Mick walked over and took a seat.

"Now, pray tell, how do I terrify you?" Len asked. He was still using snark as a barrier between them. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case in a moment. This was going to be the hard part of the conversation.

"You make me feel things." he Mick mumbled, not looking at Len. Len's brows rose in surprise.

" _Things_?" he asked. This conversation could still go one of two ways. Len couldn't help hoping it went the way he wanted.

"Yeah. Good things. Things I've never felt for anybody before. You make me want to be a better person." Mick finally looked at Len to find the man turning slightly red. To say Len was shocked was an understatement. This entire time, their intimate relationship had been solely physical. Len had wanted nothing more than to start a _real_ relationship with Mick, but that wasn't something that the other man seemed to want. Not to mention, Mick had been bitching this entire time about Len wanting to become a better person, or hero, whatever he had been on about, and now, he was saying he wanted the same thing.

"What the hell?" Len asked.

"Look, we both know I have anger issues-"

" _That's_ an understatement." Len grumbled. Mick huffed.

"What I'm trying to say is that I care about you. I was wrong to go off on you. I was just worried about you and the...baby." Len was taken aback by Mick's honesty. He scooted a little closer to the man, causing Mick to look at him.

"Why?" Len asked quietly.

"Gideon told us how risky a male pregnancy can be. Also told us about the, uh..." Mick trailed off, but Len knew what he had been about to say.

"Rape?" he whispered. Mick nodded. Len shifted uncomfortably and Mick looked over at him. The shifting had caused one of his sleeves to ride up and Mick saw a thin, red line on Len's arm. Immediately knowing what he was looking at, Mick grabbed Len's arm. Len hissed in pain and Mick pushed the sleeve up to his elbow. There was a myriad of red lines, cuts, up Len's lower arm. The younger man looked down, cheeks reddening in shame.

"What the hell, Len? Is this what you've been in here doing?" Mick asked, trying his hardest to keep the anger from his voice. Len jerked his arm away and shoved the sleeve down. He stood and walked to the opposite side of the room and crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive manner.

"Why?" Mick asked, simply. He knew this wasn't the first time Len had done this. He had seen the scars himself. It was one of the reasons the man only wore long-sleeve shirts. Len never explained and Mick never asked. It was a part of his past and, if Len wanted it to stay there, Mick would let it. This, however, was different. Len had hurt himself over the past couple of days and Mick's head had been too far up his own ass to help. Len just shrugged, back to Mick. The larger man stood and walked up to Len, putting his hands on Len's shoulders.

"C'mon, Lenny. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I just...couldn't deal." Len whispered. "You, the rape, the baby, it's just too much. I didn't want to feel it anymore." That took Mick by surprise. A bolt of fear went through him.

"Did you want to kill yourself?" he asked, praying that the answer was no.

"Yes." Mick swore. "But I couldn't. That's why I did it. To stay." Len finally turned around. There were tears in his eyes and on his face. Mick raised a hand and set it on Len's cheek, using a thumb to wipe the tears away. He then pulled Len into a warm embrace. Len tucked his head into Mick's neck and let the tears fall. This time, they were tears of healing instead of sadness.

~x~x~x~

When Len and Mick finally left the room, they made their way onto the bridge. Everyone was there, well, except Ray. They all looked deep in thought about something.

"Where's haircut?" Mick asked, announcing their presence. Everyone looked over at them. Rip looked pleased to see them and Sara shot Len a bright smile. He sent her a small smile of his own in return. If anyone noticed his red, puffy eyes, they didn't ask about it. Thankfully. Finally, it was Kendra who answered Mick's question.

"He's in med bay. The Pilgrim almost got him." The large man's brows furrowed.

"But, we got to him in time?"

"Just barely." Rip answered. "The Time Masters have helped her travel without us being able to track her. We have no idea where she is now and nearly lost Mr. Palmer. Gideon, prepare for multiple time jumps. Plot points here, here, and here." Rip said, pointing out three separate dates on the console in the middle of the room. Jax looked down at one of the dates, looking back up at Rip.

"My birthday? Why are we-" he asked.

"The only way to ensure you're not harmed in your past-" Rip was cut off by Stein.

"Is to abduct ourselves as newborns, thus removing ourselves from our future timelines. It's brilliant."

"It's morally questionable." Len remarked, the first words he'd said since coming onto the bridge. Mick decided to give his two cents too.

"It's suicidal. If we take too long getting them home-" Mick was cut off. Len looked up at the man, in awe of this new intellect he had. Mick had never been stupid, far from it. But, he was more educated on all things time travel-y now.

"Then history is altered. There won't be a home to go back to. You'll disappear from the minds of anyone who's ever known you." Everyone's expression was grave at this information. To think that they could be plucked out of everyone's lives so easily was unsettling.

"You mean my own mom wouldn't even know me?" Jax asked.

"My wife." Stein said.

"Yeah, and my...oh, yeah, I don't have anyone." Len stomped on Mick's foot for that remark. He grunted in pain and glared at Len, who glared back. Len sighed then.

"Sure as hell beats dying." he said.

~x~x~x~

You have NO idea how hard it was to not use the term "timey wimey" in this. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Mick wanted to be the one to go kidnap baby Len, but he got stuck going after Stein instead. He was curious as to what Len was like as a baby. He was hoping it would give him a little insight into what their baby would be like. But, alas, it wasn't to be. Though, there was no reason he couldn't sneak a peek before going after Stein. Meeting Kendra and Sara outside the ship, Mick looked at the tiny bundle in Kendra's arms.

"We got him." she said. Mick rolled his eyes.

"I can see that." Sara smiled.

"Wanna hold him?" she asked. Mick didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Kendra came up to him and placed baby Len in his arms. He was so tiny. Those big, blue eyes and chubby cheeks... Mick just stared for a moment before bringing an hand up and running a finger down the side of the infant's face. This caused baby Len to light up and giggle. Mick's heart melted at the sight. Was this what it would be like to have his own child? Snapping out of his reverie, Mick looked up to see Kendra and Sara smiling at him. Clearing his throat as a light red color rose in his cheeks, Mick turned and headed toward the hatch of the ship. Opening the door, he was greeted by his younger self and young Sara.

"Is that a baby?" young Sara asked.

"Yes. And, you guys are in charge of him." older Sara responded.

"Wait, I-"

"Made five grand last summer babysitting. You'll be fine." Sara turned to leave and, reluctantly, Mick handed the baby over to his younger self.

"No, I don't do babies." he said, not wanting to take him. Kendra looked on from behind Mick.

"You do now." she said. "Think of it as a thank you for saving your life." Once young Mick was holding baby Len, Mick turned to leave. Thinking of one more thing that needed to be said, he turned back around.

"And, you better not drop my future criminal partner." he said, stern look on his face. "Otherwise, you're in trouble. Comprende?" he growled slightly before finally leaving, his younger self glaring after him.

~x~x~x~

Mick found Len sitting at the table in the kitchen area eating something or other. He walked in and sat across from him.

"I got to hold you as a baby." he said. Len looked up from eating, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in a while.

"Really?" he asked. "What was it like?"

"Surreal. I was thinking that, maybe that's what it would be like once our kid was born." Len smiled a genuine smile.

"Are you telling me you're ready to be a father?" Mick blushed slightly. Len was causing him to do that more and more lately.

"Maybe." he said cryptically. Len laughed. After a moment of sitting in silence, Rip appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Rory, we're ready to go get Professor Stein." he said, disappearing once more. Mick sighed.

"Coming."

~x~x~x~

After gathering all the children, the team set off for their new destination.

"We're here." Rip said, moving from the bridge once the _Waverider_ had been set down.

"Where is here?" Len asked. He was skeptical that Rip's plan was going to work. Where were they where the Pilgrim couldn't find them?

"C'mon, I'll show you." Rip said as he walked. Everyone followed the captain's lead and left the ship. What they saw outside was a quaint little house, complete with gardens and flowers. It looked like it had been ripped from the pages of a storybook. Len admired the beauty, but was also getting agitated with Rip's non-answers.

"Again, where is here." He wasn't just trying to be a pain, he was concerned about the safety of everyone. Could the inhabitants of this house truly be trusted?

"We need a safe harbor to keep your younger selves." Just when Len was about to go off on Rip for yet another non-answer, an older woman emerged from the house. She looked like the motherly type, sweet, but stern.

There were children everywhere, of all ages. According to Rip, they were all orphans. Len looked on as the little ones ran about and played. He felt nostalgia. He used to watch Lisa and her friends run around like that when she was little. What would it be like to have his own kid? For Mick and himself to form a little family with the child growing inside of him? Len was pulled from his thoughts when Rip began speaking. Once Rip and and his adopted mother filled them in on what this place was, the team gave their thanks. Instead of saying thank you outright, Len drawled out his own version.

"Look, I know I make a gorgeous baby, but I should warn you, you've got your hands full with me." Rip's mother just smiled.

"I assure you, you're not the first tough case to arrive at my door." she said with a secretive, but amused look at Rip. After she left, Len looked around the room, wondering where Mick had gotten off to. Deciding to go look for him, he got up and walked into the hall. There, he found young Mick, unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. Mick straightened and sniffed.

"Nothing, why?" he asked. Len just smirked.

"Because I know you, kid. You look like you're about to cry, now, what's wrong?" Mick looked at Len, gaze calculating. He was trying to figure the older man out.

"Who is that guy? The muscle-head?" Len chuckled slightly at that.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like him. I didn't think you did, either. The way you reacted when he walked in your room showed me that." Len walked closer to the younger version of his...partner? Friend? Lover? What could he call Mick? Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Len looked down at the young man.

"It's not that I don't like him. We just had a slight tiff, that's all. Things are all better now."

"How can you stand to be friends with a guy like that?"

"Oh, we go way back. We've known each other for a long time. You learn to accept people's faults when you truly like them." Young Mick's eyes widened.

"You _like_ him?" he asked. Len sighed.

"Please don't hit me with the ' _like_ like' crap. You're not a fourteen year old girl."

"Hey!" came a voice from behind Len. He turned around and saw young Sara standing there.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" he joked. She just glared.

"Keep it up and I'll hurt more than your feelings." she threatened, walking over to the two of them. Mick snickered.

"I like you." he said. "You've got spunk." Len rolled his eyes at the two.

"Great, now you're ganging up on me." he said dramatically.

~x~x~x~

When everyone was back on the ship, the _Waverider_ took off. When it was safe to remove their harnesses, Len went to talk to Mick, who was still seated.

"What'd you say to him?" he asked. Mick looked confused for a moment.

"Say to who?" he asked. Len huffed.

"Your younger self. He seemed upset."

"When did you talk to him?" Mick eyed Len.

"When I went looking for you. I found him instead. Now, what did you say to upset him?"

"I just...I mean..." Mick sighed. "I got after him about the fire. About my family." Len put a hand on Mick's broad shoulder.

"It was an accident, Mick. You've got to forgive yourself." Mick looked at him.

"How can someone forgive themselves for killing their entire family?" A sadness passed through Len's eyes. He knew this was something Mick had struggled with for a long time. It was difficult to see someone that you...loved...in so much pain. Len's eyes widened slightly. Did he love Mick? Looking down at the broken man before him he decided right then and there that, yes, he did love Mick. Len leaned down, hugging Mick and placing a gentle kiss on his temple, not giving a damn about what the rest of the team thought.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Pilgrim was dealt with, the team returned Rip's mother and little Rip...Michael to their abode. They stayed for a while, chatting and brainstorming ideas about what to do now. Having had enough of the conversation, Len went to look for Mick. Once again, he found young Mick instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the teen asked, glaring at Len.

"Tell you what?" Len was truly confused. He had no idea what Mick was talking about.

"That _he_ was _me_?!" Suddenly, it clicked. So, older Mick spilled the beans to younger Mick.

" _He_ wasn't supposed to tell you either." Len said. Young Mick bristled. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and approached Len.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he growled. Len rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you're acting just like him."

"Am not!" Len laughed at that and patted Mick on the shoulder.

"Anyway. I didn't tell you because of some paradox, or something like that. What'd he say to you?" Mick deflated, seeming to accept that as an excuse.

"Just to be better. Better than him." Len smiled at the kid.

"You be sure to do that. Not that he's not great, but he has made some bad choices. We all have. Just strive to do your best."

"Quite the pep talk."

"I try." Len said, smirking.

"Will I see you again?" Mick's younger self asked. Len sobered.

"Probably not. We've got one more thing to do then it's home for all of you." Mick looked at the floor.

"I want to stay here. I don't have a home to go back to." Len sighed.

"You can't. You have a life to live. Leo to look after." Mick looked up. He had almost forgotten about his version of the man in front of him. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded.

"Right."

~x~x~x~

After they said goodbye to their loved ones and administered the amnesia pills, the team gathered on the bridge. Everyone discussed the situation and what they did or did not do.

"Yak, yak, yak, I thought we were on a clock here." Len interrupted their talking about their younger selves.

"Indeed, we are. Time, the history from which your younger selves were removed, is beginning to set, as is evidenced by the change in Clarissa's memory." Rip said, looking at Stein

"Okay, so, how long do we have until these changes stick?" Jax asked, seeming rightfully concerned.

"No one knows." Mick answered.

"Which is why we need to move swiftly to locate Vandal Savage if any of your lives are to be restored to normal." Rip continued. Everyone was spooked by this news. Before, they had known that being erased from everyone's minds was a possibility, but now, it seemed like an eventuality.

"So, how long will it take to determine a new location for Savage?" Kendra asked Rip.

"Longer than we have. Fortunately, there is one time and place where we know Savage to be."

"You said he conquered the world in twenty-one sixty-six." Mick stated, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"You also said it was too dangerous to strike at Savage while he was at the height of his power." Stein reminded.

"That it is. But, with your younger selves removed from history, we have quite literally run out of time."

~x~x~x~

Mick went looking for Len a while after the conversation concerning Savage had concluded. He found him in his room laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. One arm was under his head and the other was draped over his stomach. He didn't look over when the door slid open. Instead, he just began talking.

"What'cha need?" he asked, knowing it was Mick that entered. Mick grunted in response and moved to sit in the chair at the desk. First, he turned it around to face Len.

"I don't want you leaving the ship this trip." At this, Len looked over.

"Why?"

"Well, obviously..." he trailed off, looking at Len's stomach. Len glared.

"Just because you knocked me up doesn't mean that I'm an invalid." Mick glared back.

"Me? Don't blame me! _You're_ the one that started drinking mystery drinks."

"It takes two to tango, Mick." They continued to glare at each other until Len huffed and rolled his eyes. " _Anyway_ , I'm not just going to sit by while everyone risks their lives to finish this mission." Mick growled. Len could tell that he was getting angry. He figured a change in subject would be for the best to circumvent that anger. "I talked to younger you. He told me what you said to him."

"He did, did he?"

"Yup. He said you told him to be better than you." Mick looked away from Len. "I want you to know..." Len paused. "You're enough. Bad choices and all. Like I told your younger self, we all make bad choices sometimes. It doesn't make us bad people." Mick looked back up and into Len's eyes. He was shocked at the man's words. Len was a man of few words when it didn't include sarcasm. While Mick was still dumbfounded, Len reached a hand up and hooked it behind Mick's neck, pulling the man into a soft, sincere kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

After confronting Savage in twenty-one sixty-six, they finally captured him, thanks to Cassandra. Although, most on board would have preferred that they had killed the man. That was up to Kendra, though, and she wasn't going to follow through until Carter got his memory back.

"As long as he's on board and breathing, Savage is a threat to everyone on this ship." Len said, perturbed by the turn of events. He took the bottle of scotch that Sara handed him, mindlessly, but didn't drink. Instead, he handed it back to Mick.

"So, what? We just kill Savage and leave Carter a brainless drone?" Kendra asked, not believing what she was hearing. Len raised a finger and pointed at her.

"Yes." Mick said. Len had taken plenty of chances in his life, but this was one he wasn't willing to take. Not only was the team in danger, but his child as well. If Savage ever found out... He didn't know what the man would do. Len was pulled from his thoughts by the others entering the room.

"Sorry we're late, but we found something." Ray said, holding up a tool. All eyes turned to him.

"We've been running diagnostics on Ray's suit after his battle with Savage's Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot." Jax said.

"The telemetry data included a comparative scan of the robot's tech." Ray continued as they approached the center console, bringing data up on the screen. Rip approached as well.

"Amazing." the captain said, leaning on the console.

"This neuromorphic profile is astonishingly futuristic." Stein said, the others gathering around the console as well.

"Yeah, it's from twenty-one sixty-six." Kendra said, confused.

"Well, that's the thing." Jax said, looking at her. "It's not." This shocked everyone. If something this advanced wasn't from Rip's time, then where was it from?

"This technology's light years more advanced than anything from twenty-one sixty-six." Ray said.

"Who cares?" Len asked. He had had about enough of this. He had a mind to go and kill Savage himself, but knew it wouldn't stick.

"The Time Masters." Rip said, standing straight. "They refused to take action against Savage because he didn't pose a threat to the timeline."

"But, if he comes into possession of future technology-" Stein started, being cut off by Rip.

"It means he's been engaging in exactly the same manipulation of time that the Time Council were designed to prevent." Rip continued, getting excited.  
"So now they'll finally sign off on undoing all the damage Savage has done to the world." Sara said.  
"Last time I checked, the Time Council was at the edge of the timeline, and this bucket of bolts can barely hold it together as it is." Mick reminded everyone. They were getting their hopes too high.  
"Gideon, what's the status of the Time Drive?"

"Stable, Captain."  
"Plot a course for the Vanishing Point. Tonight, Vandal Savage faces justice for his crimes."

~x~x~x~

While the ship was taking them on their course, Mick came over and sat by Len, who still hadn't left the bridge.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Len looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He had something he wanted to say...ask...but didn't want to make Mick angry again. Oh, screw it.

"I want you to stay away from Savage." he said. Mick looked confused.

"Why?" he asked. Len sighed. This was the part that would make the man angry.

"Because, he's a master manipulator." he said, finally looking at Mick head on. "You can be easily manipulated." Mick's expression clouded over.

"That's bullshit! Are you calling me stupid?!"

"No!" Len exclaimed. He was getting frustrated with the way Mick would jump to conclusions. He just wanted Mick to be careful. He didn't know what he would do if Savage managed to turn him against him. "That's not what I meant. It's just..." he trailed off and paused for a second. "I don't want to lose you again." he finished quietly. Mick looked at him with a different expression on his face. Len wasn't able to decipher it. Ever since Mick came back from being Kronos, Len wasn't able to read him as easily as he used to. Mick leaned closer and lay a gentle kiss on Len's lips. Len closed his eyes, kissing back. When they pulled apart, Mick was smirking.

"You ain't gonna lose me."

~x~x~x~

The ship shuddered and shook as they continued to their destination. All the swaying and shaking sent Len to the bathroom so he could toss his cookies. When he was finished, he brushed his teeth and left his cabin. As he was walking down the corridor, the ship suddenly pitched to the side. Light fixtures exploded and sent sparks flying. Len was thrown into a wall where he hit his head and sank to the floor, unconscious.

~x~x~x~

Mick entered the bridge and yelled for Rip. When the captain and Sara emerged from Rip's office, Mick began.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked. Rip looked guilty.

"Gideon?" he yelled.

"Time Drive failure, Captain. The mains are offline." came the computer's reply. Rip cursed and Mick growled. Jax and Stein came running onto the bridge next.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"It appears the Time Drive is in need of some repair." Rip responded, turning to Sara. "Uh, Miss Lance, if you wouldn't mind going, checking on our guest?"

"On it." she said, already walking away. Rip then turned to Jax, who had approached the console that Rip was standing at to look at the readouts.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm going to need your assistance fixing the Time Drive." Stein walked up to them.

"What if Jefferson can't get the ship moving again?" he asked. Jax rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No, what I mean is if the ship can't be repaired, we're marooned in the Time Stream." Stein reiterated.  
"There really is no need to worry." Rip said, looking at the older man. "The Jumpship is equipped with an auxiliary Time Drive, capable of a one-time jump back to 2016." he turned back to Jax. "Which will not be necessary, considering you are going to fix the Waverider."  
"I'll do my best." Jax said.  
"That's the spirit." Rip walked over to another console, not looking up from what he was doing. "You look concerned, Martin."  
"I'm remembering what Mr. Snart said about Savage's presence on this ship being a danger to us all."

"Where is Snart, anyway?" Mick asked, from his seat where he had been quietly watching the others. Rip looked up at him, shrugging, before Gideon spoke up.

"Mr. Snart is in corridor B. He is unconscious."

"What?!" Mick stood abruptly. "Why didn't you tell someone, rust bucket?!" The man left the bridge and ran through the corridors until he reached the correct one. When he came upon corridor B, he saw Len's crumpled form on the ground. Getting closer, he saw a puddle of blood under the other man's head. Panic shot through him and Mick knelt to the ground. He touched Len's neck, just to reassure himself that the man was still alive before gently rolling him over.

"C'mon Lenny." he murmured, patting Len's cheek to try and rouse him. When that didn't work, he set about staunching the bleeding from the cut on Len's temple. He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and applied pressure to the wound.

"Gideon." he said, loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Rory."

"Get med bay ready. I'm bringing Snart in." he said, picking the man up bridal style. He made sure Len's head was cradled safely against his chest before taking off toward med bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Mick gently lay Len down on the bed in med bay. He took a step back, though he clearly wanted to stay close, and let Gideon take a look at him.

"Mr. Snart has suffered a moderate concussion and a rather deep laceration on his head. I am proceeding to irrigate and close the wound, though he will need further care after he wakes."

"Further care?" Mick asked, hoping the AI would elaborate.

"He will need to be awakened every two hours due to the concussion."

"What happens if he's not?"

"It is possible that he could slip into a coma." Mick's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.

~x~x~x~

After a few hours, Len finally woke up from unconsciousness.

"Ow." was the first thing he said. Mick sat up straight, startled by his sudden talking.

"That was quite a hit you took." he said. Len looked over and gave his signature smirk.

"You should see the other guy." he said, suddenly remembering something. "The baby?" he asked, urgency evident in his voice.

"It's fine. Do you remember what happened?" Mick asked. Len thought for a moment, the memory slightly foggy.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the ship?"

"The Time Drive's broken. We're stuck here for a while. Jax is looking into it."

"Damn. But, hey, I have confidence in the kid. He's quite the mechanic." Mick nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But, this stuff's complicated."

"Why don't you help him?" Mick scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You were trained by the Time Masters. Surely they taught you a thing or two about Time Drives." Len looked straight at Mick. He could see the self doubt in his eyes. "Mick, you're not dumb or stupid. You can help."

"Fine, but you gotta stay here while I do." Len groaned.

"Miiiick, can't I go to my room?"

"No. You're gonna stay here where Gideon can keep you awake, if need be." Len huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a five-year-old. Mick laughed at him and got up to leave the room.

~x~x~x~

Mick did end up helping Jax, more so than anyone thought he would. They were working on the Time Drive, with Rip talking them through it, when Mick noticed that the Drive was getting overloaded.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Wait, I think I can get it." Jax responded. Mick growled and grabbed Jax by the arm, hauling him out of the room. "Now!" he said. Just after the door closed behind them, there was a power surge that caused a small explosion. Jax looked at Mick, stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked. Mick just shrugged and walked off. "Thank you!" Jax yelled after him.

Mick stalked down the corridor until he reached the bridge. Going straight into Rip's office, he slammed a hand down on the console the man was looking at.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded. Rip looked defiant, if slightly nervous.

"I-"

"No excuses! You almost got us killed! I'm sure Gideon was warning you." he looked over at Stein, just noticing the man. "Surely, the old man was!"

"Actually, I did warn him to have you stop. The readouts were all over the charts." Stein said. Rip scowled at the older man.

"I know what the ship can take-" he was cut off by Mick.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well the first time. You pushed the _Waverider_ past it's limits!" Rip glared.

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ -" Before Rip could speak further, Mick hauled off and punched him. As Rip fell back against the console behind him, Mick stormed off.

~x~x~x~

Len was laying in the med bay, looking at the holographic image of a magazine that Gideon provided when Mick came bursting through the door. Len jumped and looked over.

"Geez, give a guy a heart attack!" he said. When he saw Mick's face, concern immediately took over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hunter nearly got the kid and I killed!" he exclaimed, kicking over a chair.

"How?"

"He let us push the Time Drive too far. We almost got hit with radiation." Anger began burning within Len. Rip had nearly cost him the man he loved twice now. When he got out of med bay, he was going to have a little chat the captain. Meanwhile, he needed to calm Mick down.

"Mick, it's okay. I'll deal with it." he said in a soothing tone of voice. Mick looked at him.

"I already did." Suddenly, Len was hit with a sinking feeling. When Mick dealt with things, it didn't usually end well.

"Mick, what did you do?" he asked warily. Mick smirked.

"Punched him." Len let out a sigh of relief.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. What did you think I'd do?"

"Well, you and your temper don't exactly have the best reputation." Len drawled.

"Shut up, or you stay in here over night." Mick threatened. Len rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

~x~x~x~

Later that night, Len and Mick were settling into Len's quarters for the night. Mick was planning to sleep on the floor, but Len had a different idea.

"Really? We've had sex and were having a kid and you think you need to sleep on the floor?" Mick shrugged.

"Didn't know where you'd want me to sleep. Figured the floor would be the safest bet." Len laughed from where he was on the bed.

"Get up here." he said, scooting over so Mick would have room. Mick walked over to the bed, setting an alarm for two hours and putting it on the bedside table before he sat on the bed. Len snuggled down under the covers, facing the wall. Mick got situated behind him, slinging an arm around Len's waist and pushing up against his back. Len felt completely safe for the first time in a long time. The heat radiating from Mick comforted him in a way nothing had. Very quickly, Len and Mick fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay. I've been out touring filming locations for The Walking Dead and trying to catch actors leaving filming. It's kept me kind of busy. Lol So, who here cried like a baby during the last two episodes of Legends? Just me? Anyway, now that Season 1 is over, I have an idea of where this fic is going. This is a short installment, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

~x~x~x~

After a fitful night of having things thrown at him every two hours, Mick woke Len for the last time. Leaning up onto an elbow, he gently shook Len's shoulder. The glare in the eyes that slit open promised death to anyone who dared disturb him. Mick sighed and rolled Len onto his back. Sleepy, frustrated, blue eyes stared up at him. Unable to help himself, Mick leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Len's lips. Len sighed into the kiss and tried to follow Mick's lips after the larger man pulled back. Mick smiled, a rare occurrence.

~x~x~x~

Two months later and the _Waverider_ was still broken down. At this point, Len was beginning to show. Gideon estimated that he was about three months along. He would wear Mick's shirts in a furious attempt to hide his growing bump. Occasionally, he would catch Sara and Kendra staring at his stomach and smiling. This only served to frustrate him more. This whole pregnancy thing frustrated him. It seemed that he was in a constant bad mood. He would even snap at Mick more often than not. Len was heading toward the kitchen area when it happened. For some reason, the door to the brig had been left open and Len heard a snickering when he walked past. Turning his head, Len came face to face with a pleased looking Savage, standing at the edge of his cell. Len glared.

"And what, pray tell, are you so smug about?" he drawled, putting on a front. This man made him uneasy like no other.

"When's it due?" he asked innocently. Len's eyes snapped to Savage's.

" _What?_ " he asked. Savage smirked.

"The baby." he sing-songed. Len's breathing got heavier as his heart pounded in his ears. His vision swam and he felt as if he was going to pass out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled, stumbling away, using the wall to stay upright. As soon as he reached the kitchen, he rushed to the sink and vomited.

"Mr. Snart, I suggest you make your way to med bay to be checked out. Your vitals are unstable." came Gideon's voice. Len knew it was right, but he couldn't bring himself to move yet. After about ten minutes of standing in the same spot, Mick came rushing around the corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked. From his place by the sink, Len raised his head and looked at Mick with bleary eyes.

"How did you-"

"I informed Mr. Rory that you were unwell. Mr. Rory, I suggest you get Mr. Snart to med bay where I can check him over better." Mick grunted in agreement and walked over to Len, slinging one of the smaller man's arms around his shoulders as he supported Len's weight.

~x~x~x~

"High blood pressure?" Mick asked. "Is that all?"

"Contrary to what you may believe, Mr. Rory, having high blood pressure during a pregnancy, that is already high-risk, is very dangerous." Mick got a sinking feeling in his stomach and looked at Len, who seemed to be keeping calm.

"Explain, Gideon." Len instructed.

"High blood pressure during pregnancy is often indicative of preeclampsia. Preeclampsia can be fatal for the parent and child. If it comes down to it, the only way to cure it is to have the baby, no matter what stage it may be at." Gideon let that sink in before continuing. "There are medications I can put you on. You would have to take them consistently throughout the rest of your pregnancy. Also, try to stay calm as much as you can. Stress can cause high blood pressure."

As they were walking back to the kitchen from med bay, Mick began questioning Len.

"What caused all that?" he asked. Len just shrugged. Mick growled. "Tell me. Now." Len sighed loudly.

"When I walked past the brig, the door was open. Savage made it clear that he knows I'm pregnant." Mick swore.

"How the hell would he know that?"

"I don't know, Mick." Mick, able to tell that this was stressing his partner out, wrapped his arms around the man from behind, hands rubbing the small bump under his shirt. Len melted into the embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

The next several weeks passed without issue. Len took his medication diligently and didn't have a single instance of high blood pressure since the first. The Time Drive still hadn't been fixed so the _Waverider_ was sitting in limbo. Tensions were beginning to run high as the team had been stuck on the ship together for about four months now. Not to mention Len's hormones running amok.

"What do you mean my cookies are gone?!" Len roared. He had been in the kitchen looking for the cookies he'd picked up in the fifties when Gideon informed him that someone on the team had betrayed him. "Who ate them?" he demanded. It took a moment before the AI spoke back up.

"Ms. Lance." Len growled, turning on heel and heading for the team's quarters. Once at Sara's door, he banged until it opened.

"Leonard, what's up?" she asked, slightly startled. Len glared.

"Don't you 'what's up' me! You know what you did." he hissed. Sara, legitimately clueless, just stood there, staring. "You ate my cookies!" That shocked Sara. Here was Len, tough, bad guy of the _Waverider,_ fussing over missing cookies. Unable to hold it in, Sara began snickering before laughing outright. Len's scowl deepened. Sara's laughing slowed and she sighed.

"Oh, come on. I didn't know they were yours." Sara watched in wonder as Len's expression crumbled and tears filled his eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked miserably. Sara just looked at him for a moment, confused, before trying to reassure the upset man.

"I don't hate you. I didn't know the cookies were yours. I wouldn't have eaten them if I knew." Not a moment later, a growl came from beside Len.

"What'd you do to him?" asked Mick, suddenly in the doorway. Sara's eyes widened slightly before she began speaking louder.

"Me?! What makes you think _I_ did something?!" Mick's eyes narrowed.

"Because he's in _your_ doorway crying." Before Sara could answer, Len cut in.

" _He's_ still here!" Mick looked at him, eyes softening slightly. Sara huffed out a loud sigh and threw her hands in the air.

"Look, all I did was eat some damn cookies! I didn't know that they belonged to someone!" At that, Mick looked back at Len.

"Cookies, really?" he deadpanned. Len's eyes welled up again and he sniffled.

"I was saving them!" he wailed before storming off. Sara and Mick looked at each other.

"I'll go after him." the man said.

~x~x~x~

When Mick found Len, he was curled up under the covers of their, now shared, room. Mick sat on the bed and attempted to remove the covers from over Len's head. He was unable to do so and sighed, patting where he thought Len's head would be.

"What's wrong? This has got to be more than cookies." When Len didn't move, Mick tried once more to remove the covers, only to elicit a growl from the mass. The larger man decided to back off and sat back. He didn't say anything, but was determined to wait Len out and stay there until the man talked to him. Finally, a voice came from below the covers.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Len sounded small and so, so young.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked, curiously. Len sighed and pulled the covers from his head.

"The baby. Neither of us have had the best father figures in our lives. What if we suck as parents?" It was Mick's turn to sigh. Obviously this had been on the other man's mind for a while.

"Len-" he started only to be cut off.

"Also, our lives... Not very conducive to raising a child."

"Len." Mick said again. Len turned blue eyes, swimming with tears, toward him. "Everything's gonna be fine."

" _How_?"

"We'll figure it out, Lenny. We've got Savage. It won't be long before we can go back home. We'll clean up our lives. For the kid." Len sniffed and sat up. He curled into Mick's side and sighed.

~x~x~x~

A few weeks later, it was time to learn the gender of the baby. Len and Mick were in the med bay, everyone else just outside the closed door. The people on this ship were beginning to seem more and more like family, Len mused. His attention was drawn away when Mick lifted Len's shirt and attached a funny looking sensor to his stomach.

"It's kind of like a high-tech ultrasound." The man supplied. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how much Mick had learned during his time as Kronos. Len and Mick both looked up as a hologram began to form. It took the form of a baby. Len's eyes began to water as he looked at the image. Mick put his hand on Len's shoulder. Gideon's voice startled them from their intense stares.

"Congratulations gentlemen. It's a girl."

When the door slid open all eyes were on the couple. Sara was the first one to step forward and speak.

"So?" she asked excitedly. Len looked at Mick before a grin spread across his face.

"It's a girl." he said proudly. Sara smiled and let out a 'whoop'. She turned to Jax.

"Looks like you owe me a hundred bucks!" Some of the group laughed. Len and Mick looked shocked and a scandalized look crossed Rip's face.

"You _bet_ on the gender of Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory's child?!" Jax had the decency to look guilty and Sara just looked smug.

"C'mon. It's not like there's anything better to do." she said.

"That _is_ true." Kendra chimed in. Rip turned his glare to her.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Carter?" he asked. Kendra rolled her eyes, but left to go do just that, Ray right behind her as always. "And you..." he looked at Jax. "Should be working on the Time Drive." Jax left, looking like a kicked puppy. Len let out a huff of a laugh, something that was rare these days. Stein stepped up to the three and looked at Len with fascination.

"This entire situation is quite extraordinary." he said. Rip rolled his eyes at the old man.

"Hardly. This kind of thing happens all the time where I'm from." Stein looked slightly offended.

"Well, I'm not from where you are, am I, Mr. Hunter?" was the response he got. Mick grinned at that as Rip walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Len was eight months along when it happened. Jax and Mick finally got the Time Drive up and running. They were on their way to the Vanishing Point.

Rip, Sara, Stein, and Mick were on the bridge when Ray stumbled in.

"Savage has escaped. I'm sorry." he panted, severely out of breath. Rip immediately ordered Gideon to pull up the surveillance feeds from the entire ship. Mick stood from where he was sitting and approached the console in the middle of the room.

"I'm afraid Savage has already freed Carter Hall and is preparing to disengage-" Gideon's voice garbled and suddenly stopped.

"That can't be good..." Sara said. Stein began piecing things together and informed the others of what was happening.

"Gideon's entire operational matrix is offline. And, without her help-" Stein was cut off by Rip.

"We'll have to make our approach the old-fashioned way."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Savage and his brainwashed cronie?" Mick asked. He kept cool on the outside, though, on the inside, he was freaking out. He had no idea where Len was. Savage was on the loose and his pregnant partner was somewhere on the ship, alone, with two maniacs on board.

"Yes. Which is why I need you and Dr. Palmer to go recapture him." That, Mick could do. As long as he could hunt down Savage and know where _he_ was at, he didn't have to worry quite as much about Len's whereabouts. "In the meantime, if the rest of us can't figure out how to pilot the ship without Gideon, we're never gonna be able to leave the Time Stream." Rip made a dash for the pilot's chair as Mick and Ray left the bridge.

"If we live through this, you bumbling idiot, I might just kill you." Mick threatened Ray, mind on Len. They rushed toward the sounds of laser fire and, Mick could distinctly tell, the sound of Len's cold gun. He growled. He was going to kill him. As they rushed up on the fight, Mick saw Len and Kendra taking shelter behind the small lip of the doorway as Savage fired at them.

"Come to join the party?" Len yelled to be heard over all the noise.

"You should have left me in twenty-one sixty-six!" Savage yelled around the corner he was taking shelter behind.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that mullet-head." Mick antagonized. Suddenly, Savage burst from around the corner and began yelling maniacally.

"Who are you to stand up to me, Vandal Savage, destroyer of empires?!"

"Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs." Len responded. Seeing that he had a clear shot, he jumped from behind the partial wall and fired his cold gun at Savage. He missed and laser blasts whizzed past his head. Mick grabbed the collar of his jacket and jerked him back behind the wall.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked, near hysterical at the risk Len just took. Len shrugged the hand off.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid! I'm part of this crew too!"

"Leonard, it won't help any of us if you get yourself killed." Kendra spoke up. Suddenly, footsteps came from behind the four. They all swung around only to see Carter coming down the corridor, holding his mace.

"It's still two against four!" Mick yelled, attempting to reassure the team. Len and Mick turned toward Savage and Kendra and Ray turned toward Carter. Mick knew full well that, no matter what he said, Len wasn't going to stand down. A stubborn streak he and Lisa both possessed. So, instead of wasting precious time, the four charged in their respective directions, Mick making sure to get in front of Len.

The fight was brutal. Len and Mick were firing constantly at Savage, who was giving just as much back to them. Suddenly, Ray came down the corridor, firing at the man. He engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Savage, which prevented Mick and Len from getting clean shots, which Mick was very vocal about. Savage got a hold on Ray and, out of nowhere, he used Ray's weapon to fire at Len and Mick. The shot missed them both, but threw them against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, knocking them out cold.

~x~x~x~

Len's head was buzzing. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but knew that there was a present danger on the ship. He made it to his hands and knees, looking around at the debris, before his eyes landed on Mick. Fear coursed through him at the sight of his unmoving lover laying prone on the floor. He crawled to him and lay a hand on the side of his face. Mick had a cut on the side of his head, but, other than that, seemed fine.

"Mick." he called, voice hoarse. He gently stroked Mick's face and called his name until grey eyes opened. Len let out a sigh of relief. Mick groaned as he sat up. Any relief Len felt, however, was short-lived as the fight between Carter, Kendra, and Savage spilled back into their area of the corridor. This time, Savage and Carter were fighting. It was clear that the former prince had gotten his memories back. Len and Mick moved closer to the wall as a kick from Carter knocked Savage their way. All of a sudden, an arm was around Len's throat, jerking him to his feet. Mick yelled out, Kendra and Rip running into their area of the corridor, as Savage pressed his gun hard into Len's stomach. Len, who had been struggling against the hold, stilled at that move. Time itself seemed to stop. Everyone halted, Mick putting his hand out, attempting to placate a smirking Savage.

"Listen, just let him go." Mick said. Savage laughed.

"Now, why would I do that?" Len grimaced in pain as the gun dug harder into his stomach. Abruptly, Len was released and pitched forward as Savage fell, having been hit from behind. Len landed safely in Mick's arms, thanks to the larger man's fast reflexes. Everyone gawked at Ray, who must have awoken from unconsciousness during the altercation, saw an opening, and took it.

"Maybe I won't kill you just yet, haircut." Mick grumbled, holding Len close as his breathing slowly calmed.

~x~x~x~

After everyone had been checked over in the med bay, they finally arrived at the Vanishing Point. They owed that to Sara. Everyone else held back as Rip took Savage to the Time Masters so that they could deal with him properly. Len was going to play cards with Sara, to take his mind off of everything that had transpired, and Mick followed him the whole way to her room.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Mick asked. Len knew that the other man was worried. Hell, if Mick had been in his position, he'd be worried, too. As it was, Len was fine and beginning to get annoyed at Mick's badgering.

"I'm _fine_ Mick. All I'm going to do is play cards with Sara. How much more trouble can I get into doing that?" Mick huffed, grabbing Len's arm and spinning him around.

"Fine. Just be careful." he murmured, lips finding their way onto Len's slightly cooler ones. Len returned the kiss just as fervently as Mick until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Len and Mick jumped, Looking straight at Sara, who was standing there smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you hear that?" Len asked, tilting his head to the side and listening intently. Sara put a card on the pile and smirked at him.

"Don't try to distract me." Len sighed and put all of his cards face-up on the bed.

"We need to find somewhere to hide." he simply stated, moving toward the door. He could tell that something was wrong. Normally, he would be going to find Mick, but, in this state, he was pretty much useless if there was danger. The only thing he could do right now was get Sara and find somewhere safe for the moment. Sara looked at him curiously.

"Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?" she asked.

"Alexa." was the only explanation Len gave, resting his ear against the door for a minute before pulling away and exiting the room.

~x~x~x~

From within the underbelly of the _Waverider,_ Len and Sara were able to hear the trod of, what sounded like, dozens of boots. Sara stopped his movements when she heard Ray.

"Mick, what's going on?" There was a hesitation, the sound of weapons charging before an unknown voice could be heard.

"You're under arrest." Both Sara and Len waited until the steps retreated and no sounds could be heard before they spoke.

"Why are they arresting the team?" Sara whispered .

"No clue." Len responded, a grimace on his face. These ducts were cramped and Len was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Let's get out of here." he said after they had listened for a while and there were no more sounds coming from the ship. They made their way to a large opening that, Len knew, opened into Rip's office.

"How did you even know that was down there?" Sara asked, awed by Len's knowledge.

"When Rip first recruited us, I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing. There wasn't." he hesitated for a moment. "Let's get out of here." Sara was taken aback. She was sure Len hadn't just suggested what she _thought_ he suggested.

"Wait, what about the team?"

"There's nothing more we can do for them." Sara scoffed, eyes going wide. She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

"You're just gonna leave Mick?" Len grimaced and looked away from her.

"If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said, there's an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick." Len paused. "Besides, I'm eight months pregnant. It's not like _I_ can do anything anyway." He sounded sad, resigned, as if there were more he wished he could do. Sara took a deep breath and set her shoulders.

"Sure you can. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that you don't always have to be the strongest or most capable to win a fight. All you need on your side is the element of surprise." She looked at him meaningfully. "Let's go." Before either of them could exit the bridge, the old phone in Rip's office began ringing. Len and Sara looked at each other in curiosity before the blonde walked over and answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Ms. Lance." Sara looked shocked and turned wide eyes onto Len.

"Gideon, you're alive!" Len took a few steps into the office and continued staring at Sara and the phone.

"If by being "alive" you mean that my operating system is intact, yes, I was able to upload into the latency core to avoid being wiped out when the Time Masters-" Sara cut the AI off.

"We can share war stories later. Where is the rest of the team?"

"They're in cell block four-five-eight-seven, and they, too, are alive... for the moment."

"What do you mean "for the moment"?" Sara asked, Len's interest piquing at the change in her tone of voice.

~x~x~x~

"This is a bad plan." Len whispered as he and Sara made their way across the ship hangar they found themselves in. Sara was placing small devices on the underbelly of each ship as Len kept watch.

"It's Gideon's." Sara whispered back. Len sighed.

"You're not helping your argument." he shot back.

"We need to finish putting these on the ships and get back to the _Waverider_."

~x~x~x~

Len was laying in the door connecting the bridge to Rip's office, Sara sitting on the other side. He was nervous about this plan. He hoped it went off without a hitch. He was quite the pessimist, so he was counting on things going wrong, but, for the sake of Mick and their child, he wished to be wrong. All his nervous, pent-up energy was being released through tapping his pinky ring on the metal step below him.

"Can you stop doing that?" Sara ground out. "Why did you start wearing that thing, anyways?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"It's from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. A Freeport warehouse." Sara cooed.

"Oh, you do have a sentimental side."

"It's not a keepsake." Len said firmly. "It's a reminder."

"Of what?" Len sat up as he started explaining then stood and slowly approached Sara.

"That even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target. Memorizing shift changes and delivery schedules, and then, surprise! Turns out they'd upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it..." Len trailed off after his explanation.

"Was a lousy pinky ring." Sara grinned. "So sad." she fake-pouted.

"Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead."

"The Time Drive is back online." Gideon chirped, oblivious to the seriousness of the conversation they had been having. At least, Len thought the conversation was serious. He was filled with anxiety and dread. They both made their way to chairs, Sara the pilot's, and Len, one of the others.

"Strap in." Sara said.

"I hope this works." Len mumbled as they time-jumped. They were pleased when nobody followed them, Gideon's override having obviously worked. They jumped to the outside of the Time Master's complex, Sara dropping Len off in the designated area before she began firing where Gideon told her to.

~x~x~x~

Len held his breath as he listened to Druce and one of his minions talking. When it was time, he bolted around the corner, fired his cold gun at the minion, and used said gun to knock Druce out. Len turned to the cells where three pairs of wide eyes were regarding him with awe.

"Somebody order up a rescue?" Len asked in his smartass way. Stein was the first to recover from his surprise.

"Mr. Snart, your timing is impeccable." Ray, who caught a glimpse of something moving behind Len, furrowed his brows and frowned.

"Or not." Len whirled around and, charging his gun to fire as he went, aimed at the hulking form of Kronos. Lead dropped in the pit of Len's stomach at the sight of Mick back in that armor. Logically, he knew that this was the first thing the Time Masters were going to use him for, but his heart still ached. Was anything of his lover left this time?

"Put the gun down, Mick." he said, trying to sound strong and sure, but coming off as more worried. Mick, no, Kronos just stood, gun aimed at Len.

"Kronos, fire." ordered the Time Master that had accompanied the man to the room. Kronos raised his gun, as if to aim. Everything in Len hurt and ached at the moment. He wasn't worried about himself, but Mick and their baby. He wanted them both to live and both to be happy, with or without him. He knew, though, if Mick was responsible for killing them, he would hate himself for the rest of his life, if he ever snapped out of the whole Kronos thing again.

"Sure thing." came the mechanical-sounding voice. Len was startled when the man before him whipped around and fired and his Time Master companion. He removed his helmet and approached the man, who was attempting to crawl away. "If I recall, I made you a certain promise." As Len looked on, he felt the sudden urge to vomit at Mick's actions. He could no longer hold it in and promptly turned and did so. Mick, hearing Len retching behind him, turned from his handiwork and rushed to the other man. He rubbed his back for a moment, then went and released Stein, Rip, and Ray. When he came back to Len, the other man was standing straight up again, wiping the corner of his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mick had decided that _now_ was the appropriate time to have this conversation.

"Saving your sorry ass." Len drawled. Mick growled.

"You shouldn't be here! You should have stayed on the _Waverider_!"

"I was going to!" Len snapped. "Sara seemed to think we could save the team. We did. Yay. Let's go home." he deadpanned.

~x~x~x~

Len walked onto the bridge after visiting Stein in the med bay and having himself looked at as well. Though the intensity of the earlier situation was over, Len still had and aching feeling in his stomach. Gideon had said everything checked out, though, so he wasn't worried...much.

"Professor's in the med bay. Promises not to blow up while he's on board, which I thought was considerate." Len announced. He took one good look around the room, and the grim faces, and wanted to know what he missed. Luckily, Rip answered him without him having to voice his concern.

"Yeah, the Professor's condition is the least of our worries, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, much to my chagrin, it turns out everything we've done, maybe even our whole lives, has been determined by the Time Masters." Ray put in.

"What?" Sara asked, uncrossing her legs.

"The Time Masters have this thing called the Oculus, which allows them not only to gaze into the future, but to engineer it." Rip began explaining. Beginning to feel overwhelmed, Len sat heavily in one of the chairs. Seeing his worn expression, Mick took the seat beside him and placed a large, comforting hand on Len's thigh.

"A future where I'm dead, apparently." Ray continued, oblivious to Len's exhaustion.

"And why would they want you dead?" Sara asked.

"Have you ever listened to what comes out of his mouth?" Mick questioned, incredulous.

"Now, in my opinion, Dr. Palmer's death is not part of their plan." Rip attempted to be hopeful. "No, that's not reassuring. Ow!" Ray yelled when Mick kicked him in the leg.

"You saying the Time Masters wanted me to do that?" he asked, his attempt at levity having the desired effect on Len, who was smirking. Rip sighed.

"What I'm saying is that they've been engineering our lives to move in very specific directions. And we are playing out that script even now." Sara stood and began pacing.

"So we can go to 2016, but that might be what the Time Masters want. Or we can go get Kendra and Carter-"

"Which could also be what they want." Len pitched in.

"Then we need to do what they don't want. If the Oculus is what they're using to control us, then we need to destroy it." Ray stated, attempting to figure everything out in that huge brain of his.

"But how do we do that if the Time Bastards are pulling our strings?" Len asked, getting agitated.

"Well, Druce told me that the Oculus' ability to control our actions doesn't work in the Vanishing Point, most likely because the Vanishing Point itself exists outside of time." Rip spoke up again.

"Explains why we were able to escape." Mick mumbled.

"And why we might actually have a shot at destroying this thing." Sara said. "I'm with Ray." she slapped him on the back.

"Ow."

"If I'm gonna be someone's puppet, I'm gonna be the one who cuts his own bloody strings." Rip spoke again.

"And I like blowing stuff up." Len smirked at Mick.

"We set out on this mission to stop Savage and save the world. To become legends and change our fates. That mission hasn't changed." Ray said, ever the optimist.

"This is madness." Len said, standing and approaching the console in the middle of the room with Mick. "I like it." Sara sent a smile his way.

"Gideon, plot a course to the Oculus Wellspring. Team... I think it's about time we seized our destinies back."


	17. Chapter 17

Mick made his way down the corridor towards the room he shared with Len. When he entered the room, what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Len appeared to be getting ready for a fight, strapping guns and weapons to his body.

"Oh, hell no!" Mick exclaimed. Startled, Len whipped around, pulling a knife. When he saw it was just Mick, he let out a breath and strapped the knife back to his ankle.

"What?" he asked. Mick rolled his eyes at Len's question. He was smart enough to know exactly what he was talking about. Nevertheless, Mick humored the other man.

"You ain't going anywhere." Len straightened up, turning toward his lover, grabbing his cold gun.

"Yes, I am." Mick growled, stomping forward and grabbed the cold gun from Len before the other man could holster it. Len snatched it back, putting it on his thigh, where it belonged.

"You are _not_ going to go get yourself _and_ our baby killed!"

"You're right, I'm not. I know what I'm doing." Len drawled confidently.

"The hell you do." Mick snarled, closing in on Len. Len rolled his eyes and walked past Mick, toward the door. He stopped before he exited the room.

"I'm not going to let you all go off and get yourselves killed when I can be there to protect you." he said, leaving the room.

~x~x~x~

"Based on Captain Hunter's description, the Oculus is a massive temporal computer, most likely powered by a scaled-down supernova contained at the bottom of the Wellspring." Stein explained as they all made their way to the cargo bay of the ship. "Why aren't any of you more excited by this?" he asked after seeing everybody's stoic faces.

"We're excited to blow it up." Sara answered.

"Doctor Palmer will deactivate the core contained supernova, which should create an anomalistic event." Rip instructed. When he got questioning looks from the men and woman standing around him, Stein went on to explain what the captain had said.

"A very big explosion."

"Sounds like a plan." Mick said, shooting a worried glance to his pregnant partner. Len was nothing, if not stubborn. He had made up his mind on this issue and would not be swayed. The only way to keep him safe now was for Mick to protect him in the field. Everyone exited the _Waverider_ and headed for the Oculus Wellspring.

As soon as the group made their way to the building, Druce stepped out from around a corner, followed by a number of heavily armed men.

"Hello again, Rip." he said. "Right on schedule." Rip, who held his hands out and away from his body, looked at Druce, fully aware of the men that began surrounding them. Mick looked to Len. He had had a bad feeling about this mission from the beginning, but it was even worse now. How was he going to get his partner, and team, out of this mess without anyone getting killed? It was hard to see Len's full expression when the man wore his goggles, but he knew he _had_ to be, at least somewhat, scared.

"Uh, I think we've walked into a trap." Ray stated, pulling Mick from his thoughts and staring contest with Len.

"No. It's destiny." Druce said, smirking. Mick growled under his breath, Len placing the hand not holding the cold gun on his arm to calm him. "I must say, you've all played your parts well." he said, eyes scanning over the group. They stopped on Len for a moment, flicking down to his rounded stomach. Mick edged over to slightly place his body in front of his partner's, glaring daggers at the Time Master.

"All your posturing. All your claims about doing what's best for the timeline, about protecting history, and it all comes down to cold-blooded murder." Rip said, seething.

"The difference between murder and execution is only a matter of authority. I have it. You don't." Druce responded. "Kill them all." he ordered. The men that had accompanied Druce armed their weapons and got ready to fire. The hand that Len had on Mick's arm tightened slightly before leaving so that he could power up his cold gun. Mick looked over out of the corner of his eye and saw that the man had a grimace on his face. He didn't think they were going to make it out this time.

Just as the soldiers around them were getting ready to fire, explosions began shaking the ground and they all realized that they were being aimed at the men about to fire at them. Looking up, they all saw a jump ship flying low and firing at their enemies. The soldiers, attention on the jump ship, turned and began returning fire. The team on the ground crouched low to avoid getting hit. Mick steadied Len as the ground shook. When the jump ship finally landed, everyone turned their attention to it as the door slowly opened. Everyone rose to their feet, shocked to see a normal-looking Jax step out of the small ship.

"Returning the jump ship to the _Waverider_. Good luck Mr. Jackson." Gideon's voice could be heard saying. Jax approached the group, smiling.

"Hope I'm not too late." he said, arms spread.

"No, Jefferson, you're right on time." Stein said, grinning. They walked toward each other and merged to become Firestorm.

"How did you..." Rip asked, cutting himself off.

"What? You thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?"

"Good work. We need to get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive." They all took off running to the building in front of them. Mick kept pace with Len, who was jogging as fast as he could go in his state.

~x~x~x~

Once they entered through two circular doorways, they saw the Oculus in the middle of a large room that almost looked like an airplane hangar. They all made their way to the Oculus, keeping a lookout for any guards or soldiers that might be lurking around. Ray reached the large pedestal first, climbing the stairs two at a time. Rip stopped at the bottom, holding out a hand to halt the others as Ray took the cover off the side of the machine and inspected the inside.

"Take about two minutes to figure out how to self-destruct this thing." he called back to the others.

"We'll buy you some time." Rip said. He turned to the team behind him. "You lot guard the entrance. Mr. Rory, you're with me." Mick started to put up a fight, there was no way he was leaving Len's side. Len walked over to Mick and pulled off his goggles, looking his lover in the eye.

"It's alright, Mick. I can take care of myself. Plus, I'll have Sara and Firestorm with me." Sara stepped forward.

"He's right." she said. "We won't let anything happen to him." Still not fully convinced, Mick grabbed Len by the back of the head and brought their lips together in a crushing kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into the crystal blue eyes that he loved so much.

"You better be careful." he murmured. Len nodded and he, Sara, and Firestorm turned and headed for the doorway. Mick looked at Rip with a glare. "Anything happens to him, I'm coming after you." he threatened.

~x~x~x~

Len and the others had made themselves useful by keeping the guards that showed up at bay while Ray worked. They didn't expect to see Rip running out alone.

"We're leaving." he said. The other three looked shocked and concerned.

"Where's Raymond and Mick?" Len asked.

"Ray is in my pocket and Mick has elected to stay." Len's eyebrows raised above the goggles he was wearing.

"Why?" he demanded in a stern voice.

"Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus. Mick has elected himself." Shock and fear shot through Len and he turned, running into the building that contained the Oculus. Firestorm and Rip turned toward where he was running.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't! There isn't ti-" Rip cut himself off when Sara turned and followed Len.

"We gotta go!" Firestorm yelled.

Len used his cold gun to take out any guard in his way as he and Sara ran toward Mick. Mick looked surprised to see them, and growled in frustration from where he was holding the lever the Ray had showed him down.

"Mick!" Len yelled.

"Get out of here!" Mick yelled back. Couldn't Len see that he was doing this to ensure a future for him and their baby? Len didn't leave, he kept firing at the enemies across the room.

"Not without you Mick!" Len yelled.

"Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow. So, I'm holding this stick. Now, leave!" Len didn't know what to do. If he weren't pregnant, he would just knock Mick out and take his place. That, however wasn't the case. He couldn't just let Mick die either, though. He _had_ to do something. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Out of the way!" he demanded. Mick looked at him, worry and stubbornness etched on his face.

"What?! No!" he said. Len rolled his eyes and used his body to move Mick out of the way.

"I've got an idea. Keep contact with that lever. Just with your fingertips, though." Mick did as he was told, shifting out of the way as Len put the barrel of his cold gun right up next to the lever. He aimed it so that he, hopefully, wouldn't freeze Mick's fingers to it and fired. The blast iced over the lever and Mick carefully removed his hand. It stayed.

"Now, let's hope that holds." Len said. "C'mon." The three team members ran for the ship making it on before the Oculus Wellspring self-destructed.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are we doing back here?" Mick asked as the group exited the _Waverider_ , looking around them at the skyline of Star City.

"Savage has a timeship, courtesy of the Time Masters. The timeline is unclear, due to our destruction of the Oculus, meaning-" Rip explained.

"Savage is lost to history." Stein cut off.

"Which is why I brought you all home."

"Mission's not over, man." Jax said once Rip had stopped talking and the group came to a stop on the roof they landed on.

"Jax is right." Ray said. "We've lost Savage before. We'll find him again." None of them liked the idea of giving up their mission. They were so close to finishing what they had started.

"And then what? We have no way of killing Savage, particularly now that Kendra and Carter are in his possession, assuming that they're still alive, which is highly unlikely." Rip came back with. Len looked at Rip like he was crazy. All this talk of the greater good and protecting the world and Rip was just going to give up on it like that, giving up on their teammates as well.

"So, that's it? We're...we're just giving up?" Ray asked, incredulous.

"I'm on the way to the refuge to retrieve our younger selves and return them to the timeline. It will be as if you never left."

"What, you think we can just return to our old lives and pretend like none of this ever happened?" Sara questioned. It seemed they were all angry at this new turn of events.

"Mm, that might be a tad difficult. So, I had to bring you to May twenty-sixteen, not January twenty-sixteen."

"Great, so what you're saying is, for the last five months, my mom probably thinks that I'm dead. Thanks a lot, man." Jax said.

"Okay, wait, why?" That was Sara. Len noticed that, out of all of them, she seemed the most steamed. "Why the change of plans, Rip?"

"If you're getting back on that ship, we're get back on that ship." Mick growled, poking at Rip. As he did that, Rip's form flickered. It was a freaking hologram!

"In truth, I never left it." the Rip-hologram said. "I'm sorry for all that I've asked of you, and that it all came to nothing. I wish you all well." As he disappeared, the _Waverider_ lifted from the rooftop and took off.

"I never liked that guy." Mick grumbled, looking at Len. Len just shrugged.

" _I'm_ wondering what we're gonna do about this." he said, motioning to his stomach. They were back in twenty-sixteen. No males were pregnant in this time period. What would happen if people found out about him? Surely, he would be poked, prodded, and experimented on. Mick took his jacket off and gave it to the slighter man. Len took his own, smaller, jacket off and handed it to his lover, putting Mick's on and zipping it up.

"Better." Sara said, examining Len. After a moment's hesitation and discussion, the group went their separate ways. For now.

~x~x~x~

Len and Mick stepped out of the car Mick had hot wired and headed into the apartment building. They were planning to get changed and cleaned up before going off to find Lisa. Needless to say, they were surprised when they saw Lisa sitting on the couch, watching television. She looked up when the door opened, automatically pulling out her gun and aiming it at the intruders. Her eyes widened and she threw the gun down on the coffee table. Len winced.

"Not the safest of moves." he mumbled. Lisa ran over and threw her arms around Mick, who was standing slightly in front of Len. She then punched him on the arm, causing Mick to swear under his breath and rub it, and moved to her big brother. She moved in to hug him, too when she bumped into his stomach. She looked down, quizzically, at his middle, gently poking him.

"Uh...you've gained some weight..." Len rolled his eyes and unzipped Mick's jacket, taking it off. Lisa's eyes seemed to bug out as she took in his figure.

"If you were a woman, I'd say you looked pregnant." she snickered. Mick gave her a deadpan look as her eyes shifted between the two.

"No." she whispered. "How?"

"Well, first thing's first. We've been time traveling with a man from the future." Lisa began to laugh outright.

"Yeah, right! Come up with a better excuse." Len scowled at her.

"You have a crush on a guy that works with someone who can run faster than mach two..." Lisa had the decency to look chagrined. "Now, apparently, in the future, there's this drink that men can ingest to have the ability to become pregnant."

"And, genius here drank it." Mick cut in. Len glared at him as Lisa crossed her arms.

"I didn't know what it did!" Lisa sighed.

"Lenny, that's even worse! You don't just go around drinking whatever you find." She then shifted her gaze to Mick. "And you, you knocked up my brother!" she exclaimed, punching Mick in the arm again. He growled at her and Len just laughed.

"Children, please." he said.

~x~x~x~

After sitting down with Lisa and talking for a while, she basically told them to get off their asses and go find the others so they could all finish Savage.

"Nobody hurts _my_ family and just gets to get away with it." she had said. Thus, here they all were, standing in the parking lot in Star City that they had all started this crazy mission in as Ray and Stein worked with some device or another.

"I don't understand. This should have worked." Ray said.

"Did you account for subspace interference?" Stein asked him.

"It's the first thing I thought of. Did you adjust for temporal polarity?"

"Oh, Raymond, you insult me."

"Can you reach the _Waverider_ or not?" Sara asked, becoming frustrated. There was something wrong with her, Len just couldn't be sure what it was. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"We're working on it." Ray and Stein said at once.

"Actually, guys, I think it just worked." Jax said, looking up at the sky. Everyone looked up to see none other than the _Waverider_ swooping down to land in front of them. Ray and Stein grinned and high-fived each other as the door opened. Rip came walking swiftly from the ship, throwing his arms out.

"I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear." he said, frustration evident in his voice.

"And we wish to be equally clear about ours." Stein said forcefully. Just then, Mick walked forward and hit Rip in the arm.

"Do you mind?" Rip asked, annoyed.

"Just checking to see if you're real this time." was the reply he got.

"You're not ditching us again. When the mission's over, then we can all go our separate ways." Jax took it upon himself to explain.

"And this mission's not over." Stein continued.

"Yeah, just curious how much headway you've had tracking Savage without all of us." Ray wondered aloud.

"None. But, neither have I gotten myself into bar fights in ninteen seventy-five and the Old West, put dwarf star technology into the hands of terrorists, or got myself turned into a scary bird monster." Rip ranted.

"We get your point." Mick growled. "Now, get ours. That ship's not taking off without us. You got that?" And, there he was, the man Len had fallen in love with. Mick may not be refined or possess a normal person's moral compass, but, when he put his heart into something, he put it in entirely. Len had always admired the man's passion. Everyone looked at Rip and Jax motioned for him to lead the way back onto the _Waverider_. Len had to hesitate for a moment and put a hand to his stomach as a sudden pain shot through it. He breathed heavily for a moment, thanking whoever was watching over him that nobody had noticed. After a moment, the pain passed and Len was able to resume his walk to the timeship in front of him.

~x~x~x~

Once everyone had made it onto the ship and Sara had her outburst about her sister, everyone congregated on the bridge a while later.

"We're going to Saint-Lo, France, nineteen fourty-four." Rip explained.

"Why?" Len asked. "A lead on Savage?"

"Yes. It seems Kendra was able to send us a message." Rip answered, holding the handwritten note up for Len, Mick, and Sara to see. They nodded and strapped into their seats so that they could time jump. Len tried to get himself to remember to talk to Sara about what had happened after things settled down.

They arrived in nineteen fourty-four and Gideon quickly located Savage. Len put his goggles on and armed his cold gun as they all waited in the cargo hold of the _Waverider_ for the door to open. He felt another stabbing pain in his stomach, but attributed it to nerves. Once the door was open, they all walked off of the ship and to the coordinates that Gideon indicated. When they got there, Savage was in the process of killing a group of Nazis. For whatever reason, they didn't know. Mick fired his heat gun at Savage and Len fired his cold gun at the Nazis. Sara and Ray came up behind them and began fighting as well while firestorm was sent to the location where Gideon thought a time ship might be. It was a free for all. Nazis, Savage, and his men were being taken down left and right. Len was busy fighting the man in front of him, whacking him in the head with his cold gun, when he was hit from behind. He stumbled forward and spun around to see a smirking Savage.

"This will be entertaining." he said, hitting at Len with a crowbar he had picked up. Len managed to dodge it every time until he tripped backwards over a root. He managed to keep his footing, but Savage hit him in the stomach with the crowbar. Hard. Len stumbled back, shock written all over his face as the pain swept over him. He grabbed his stomach and looked at Savage who was laughing.

"I need to go check on my prize now." With that, he walked away and toward a large box that some of his men were moving away from the Nazi truck. Len couldn't concentrate on that, however, as the pain he was in was excruciating. His vision was blurring at the edges and he wasn't able to catch his breath. He suddenly felt something warm and wet trailing down the inside of his thighs. Looking down at the small puddle of liquid on the ground, he began panicking.

"Guys, I think my water just broke!" he gritted out over the comms before collapsing to the ground in pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Mick took out everyone between him and Len as he made hie way to his lover who was sitting on the ground holding his stomach in pain. Suddenly, Rip's voice came over the comms.

" _Get him to the Waverider! If you can't make it that far, get him as close as possible and I'll meet you there. Sara, help them."_ Mick grunted in acknowledgment and hefted Len to his feet. Sara appeared, as if by magic, as Mick was lifting Len into his arms, bridal style. Sara fought off the men trying to attack them while Mick ran behind her carrying Len, who abruptly let out a loud yell.

"I can't! I can't! You have to stop! She's coming!" They had just made it to the cover of trees when Mick gently lay Len on the ground. Panicked blue eyes met Mick's and the older man brushed tears, that Len hadn't realized were falling, from his cheeks.

"Breathe, babe." he said softly. Len could only nod as another wave of pain washed over him.

" _I'm on my way to your location!"_ Rip said in their ears. _"Go ahead and get his pants off. Everyone else, get to the Waverider and get ready to take off. We'll be there as soon as possible."_ Sara averted her eyes as Len lay back and Mick gently began undoing his pants. She focused on Len's face, which was contorted in pain. Mick took his jacket off and draped it over Len's legs to preserve his modesty.

"Rip'll be here in a minute." he reassured, moving up to the side of Len's body so he could hold his hand.

About ten minutes later, Rip appeared, running from the direction of the _Waverider_. Len squeezed Mick's hand in a painful grip as another contraction wracked his body.

"Alright, it's too early. How did this happen?" Rip asked, taking his duster off and kneeling on the ground as Len writhed in pain.

"Savage." he ground out. "He hit...me-" his words were cut off with another yell. Rip looked under Mick's jacket and paled.

"She's definitely coming. Sara." he said looking up at the blonde. "Kneel behind Leonard and let him push against you. Mick, keep him as calm as possible." Mick grunted in affirmation and Sara moved up behind Len, helping him to sit up. Len groaned in pain as he was moved and Mick squeezed his hand to ground him. "Leonard, when I tell you to, push, alright?" Len nodded his head frantically and waited. When another contraction hit, Rip instructed him to push. Len squeezed Mick's hand in a crushing grip and pushed against Sara, who was whispering comforting words softly in his ear. He yelled with the force it took to push.

"I can't do it!" Len yelled, shaking his head. Mick wiped more tears off Len's face.

"Yes, you can!" he said vehemently.

"You can do it, Leonard! I can see her head. She's almost here." Rip yelled. After a few more pushes, Rip held his hands out as the baby girl slipped out. Everyone's eyes were trained on the tiny thing Rip was holding with baited breath. They took a sigh of relief when she started crying. Rip lay the baby on his duster, wrapping the tiny body in it. Sara and Mick grinned while Len cried with happiness, a large smile on his sweaty face. Sara eased him back and moved to sit by Mick, looking over his shoulder at the baby.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Sara squealed. Mick and Len both looked proud. Rip handed the baby girl to Len and he looked down at her tiny face, smiling to himself. She opened her eyes and he saw that she had his icy blue eyes.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Sara asked Mick, her and Rip's attention temporarily on the larger man.

"Dunno." he grunted, looking back down at Len, who wasn't moving. Their baby was squirming on his chest, but Len's eyes were closed and he was deathly still. Mick's eyes widened and he took the baby, drawing Rip and Sara's attention to Len. Rip moved swiftly and lay his fingers along Len's carotid artery. He looked up, fear written across his face.

"There's no pulse!" he yelled, looking under the jacket. "He's hemorrhaging! Sara, get to the _Waverider_ , inform the others, and get the med bay ready! Mick, I'll carry the baby, you carry Len." Rip pulled out a knife and cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Right." Mick nodded, eyes swimming with tears he refused to shed. Sara took off running toward the ship. Mick handed over his baby girl, the only tie to Len he would have if the man were to die, and hefted Len into his arms. He and Rip took off at the highest speed they dared to go. When they made it back to the ship, Ray, Carter, Kendra, Jax, and Stein were waiting by the door. They all stared as the two men ran in with Len and his baby. As soon as the two were on board, the door was closed and Rip and Mick ran for the med bay. Once they were there, Mick gently lay Len down on the bed Sara had prepared and stepped back. Rip handed him his baby and stepped over to Len. Picking up two small pads, he maneuvered Len's shirt out of the way and stuck them to his chest.

"Gideon, start defibrillation." he ordered.

"Yes, captain. Please stand back." Gideon responded. A moment later, Len's prone body jerked as his chest was shocked. They all waited a moment, looking at the screen that showed Len's vitals.

"Again!" he said when there was no change. They went through the same motions over and over for what seemed like forever, but was closer to ten minutes. _Finally_ , Len's heart started beating again.

"Sir, it seems Mr. Snart is suffering from placenta accreta." Gideon informed.

"The hell's that?" Mick growled.

"Placenta accreta is when the placenta attaches to the muscular layer of the uterine wall instead of the uterine lining. I can stabilize him and put him in stasis so we can time jump, but he will need his uterus removed to remedy the situation. Rip nodded thoughtfully.

"Do it, Gideon."

~x~x~x~

Rip stormed onto the bridge with Mick and Sara.

"Where's the baby?" Kendra asked.

"Med bay." Mick grunted back. He hadn't wanted to, but Rip had explained that the only way a baby could be safe while time jumping was to stay in the med bay.

"How's Mr. Snart?" asked Stein. The three had sour looks on their faces and it was Rip who answered.

"Not good. Gideon has him in stasis so we can time jump. We're going to the future so we can have a team of doctors attend to him."

"Is that smart?" Jax inquired. Rip looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you explained it, this ability of men to give birth was developed after Per Degaton released the Armageddon Virus. That puts us right at the takeover of Savage. It's too dangerous."

"Jax is right. We can't risk taking him there." Sara said. They all thought for a moment, wondering what to do when Mick spoke up.

"What about S.T.A.R Labs in twenty-sixteen?" Rip looked at him like he was crazy, but Stein and Ray began nodding and smiling.

"Yes! Doctor Snow is sure to know how to handle this." Stein said. "With her, Mr. Ramon, and Mr. Allen, I believe they can help."

"Me too. If anyone can help us, it'll be them." Ray added.

"Well, it's decided. Gideon, plot a course for Central City, twenty-sixteen."

"Yes, Captain."

"Everyone, strap in."


	20. Chapter 20

So, here it is. The last chapter. I've enjoyed the ride and am so grateful for all the feedback you wonderful people have given me! Thank you so much!

~x~x~x~

Barry rubbed a hand down his face as he spun around in his chair while Cisco threw paper balls at him. They were bored. There was absolutely nothing going on. Even Harry was going stir crazy and Caitlin was surfing the internet. They were all suddenly startled when footsteps came thundering down the corridor. Barry jumped up and flashed out into hall, ready to fight if need be. He was unprepared for what he saw, however. An unknown man was leading the way, but, behind him, Mick Rory was carrying an unconscious and pale Leonard Snart. Behind them, Sara Lance was carrying, what looked like, a newborn baby and behind her were Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Carter Hall, Kendra Saunders, and Jefferson Jackson.

"Uh..." Barry said intelligently. The unknown man ran up to him.

"Barry Allen?" he asked. Barry just nodded. "I'm Rip Hunter. No time to explain, but we need your help."

~x~x~x~

"Okay...how is this possible?" Caitlin asked as she looked down at the still unconscious Len. Rip sighed in frustration.

"It's a drug that was developed in my time. Can you help him, or not?" Caitlin looked at Rip and his team behind him. She then turned to Cisco and Barry.

"I can try. This isn't an ideal facility. He needs a hospital, but I can try my best. Everyone, clear out. Cisco, stay and help me." she ordered. Everyone did as she said and she and Cisco went to scrub up and get ready for the surgery.

Back in the cortex, everyone was passing around Len and Mick's baby after she had been cleaned up.

"How is it that someone like you can make such a cute baby?" Barry asked, holding the little girl and using his finger to move the blanket away from her little face. Mick just grunted, too worried about his lover to play into Barry's banter. Noticing this, Barry walked over to the larger man. "He's going to be fine. Caitlin's the best. She'll save him." Mick looked at the young man that he had tried to kill and marveled at his genuine kindness. He didn't deserve anything but resentment from the young man, but here he was, trying to reassure him in his time of need.

"Thanks." Mick said in all sincerity. Barry moved to hand the baby to Mick, who took her gently. He stood there, staring into her sleepy, bright blue eyes. He had only ever felt this much love for Len. He hadn't expected to love this child so completely after merely setting eyes on her. This was his baby girl and he loved her with all of his being. His thoughts were interrupted when Caitlin came into the room after being gone a couple of hours.

"He's going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but thanks to..." she hesitated for a moment.

"Gideon." Rip answered for her.

"Thanks to Gideon, the blood loss was stopped early enough that his body began creating more blood. A transfusion wasn't needed. We did remove the uterus entirely. He won't be able to have another child. He's stable now." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"Can we see him?" Mick asked. Caitlin looked at him, eyes full of empathy.

"Of course. He's still unconscious, though." That was all Mick needed to hear. He held their child close and walked down the corridor to where Len was. He was being followed by the entire team, but didn't pay any attention to them as he reached the correct room and walked in to see Cisco checking Len's vitals as the man lay there, pale and small-looking. Mick walked over and ran a hand down the side of Len's face. Mick jumped back, however, as a shrill voice behind him suddenly yelled.

"What happened?!" Mick's heart rate settled when he spun around and saw Lisa. Lisa made her way through the group of people in the room so that she could stand by her brother's bedside. Watery, blue eyes looked up at Mick. Her mouth opened, as she was about to ask a question, but she stopped when she saw the bundle in Mick's arms. The tears that she had kept at bay spilled over when she looked at the little face. Mick silently offered the baby for Lisa to hold and the woman, who was still awestruck, took the baby and cradled her against her chest.

"So, who called you?" Mick asked her. From across the bed, Cisco hesitantly raised his hand.

"Um, that would be me." Mick raised a brow, promising a discussion about that later. For now, he looked down at Len and grabbed his hand while Lisa continued to rock their child in her arms.

After a few minutes of standing there, ignoring everyone else, Mick felt the hand in his grip and release it's hold. Looking down, he saw blue eyes flutter open. Len let out a groan.

"What happened?" he asked. Lisa beat Mick to the punch, though.

"You nearly died you idiot!" she exclaimed. Len looked to Mick who nodded. He then looked harder at the bundle Lisa was holding. His eyes widened and gaze softened.

"Is that...?" he trailed off. Lisa nodded emphatically and lowered the baby into Len's waiting arms. He looked down, tears beginning to fall as he looked into the sleeping face.

"She's got your eyes." Mick said adoringly, which was weird for everyone else in the room, with the exception of the Snart siblings, to hear.

"Alright, everyone except Mick and Lisa need to leave. Leonard needs to rest." Caitlin announced. Everyone took turns saying goodbye to Len and the baby before exiting the room. Once everyone but Rip had left, the Time Master made his way to the bed.

"I'm glad you're alright, Leonard." he said. Len nodded.

"Thank you for all your help. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it." Rip smiled then turned to Mick with a serious look.

"You can have some time with your family, but we need to discuss what we're going to do about Savage."

"Right." the larger man said. Lisa looked quizzically between the three.

"Wait, you mean you didn't kill the bastard?!"

~x~x~x~

Mick had left the room to have a group discussion with the others about Savage. Lisa was keeping Len and the baby company, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"So," Len began. "How did Cisco know how to get in touch with you?" Lisa swore under her breath. Len just waited for her answer.

"Maybe..." she trailed off, suddenly enthralled with the threads of her sweater. "Maybe, we've kind of, sort of been seeing each other." she finished in a tiny voice. Len just smiled at her, which took her by surprise. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Are you happy?" She nodded. "Does he treat you right?" She nodded again. "Then, I'm happy for you." She looked shocked. "Why are you so surprised? You're my sister. I love you and you're happiness means a lot to me." Lisa's eyes watered and she threw her arms around her brother's neck, waking up the baby in the process. When the little one began crying, Lisa jerked back. Len rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms until she quieted. He smiled widely at the baby when she yawned.

"What're you going to name her?" Lisa asked. Len looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I have to talk to Mick, but I was thinking Elise." Lisa's eyes softened.

"Aw, after mom." she said. Len nodded, smiling. "I don't think Mick will have a problem with that."

After a few moments of Len and Lisa admiring Elise, Mick re-entered the room. Len looked up, eyes sparkling. Mick walked to the bed and gently kissed Len then Elise.

"Lenny thought of a name." Lisa announced excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Mick asked, looking down at Len.

"Elise, after our mother." he said, glancing at Lisa. Mick grinned in the way he only does around the Snart siblings.

"Elise. I like it." Len let his eyes linger on baby Elise for a moment before he turned back to Mick.

"So, what are the plans for Savage?" he asked. Mick sighed.

"Haircut and I are headed to nineteen fifty-eight." Mick could tell that Len was anxious about the news, but refused to show it.

"Why?"

"Long story, but we have to kill Savage in three different time periods after the bastard is rendered mortal."

"When are you leaving?" Len asked, not happy at all about the plan.

"Now. I just came to tell you bye." Mick leaned down and gave Len another soft kiss, running a hand over Elise's head. When he straightened up, Lisa threw her arms around his neck.

"You better come back!" she demanded.

"And you better take care of Len." Lisa nodded and Mick turned, leaving the room once more.

~x~x~x~

When the _Waverider_ returned to twenty-sixteen, the team went their separate ways for the time being. Mick immediately went to S.T.A.R Labs and, upon entering, heard laughing and carrying on from the cortex. He walked in to see Len sitting in a computer chair with Barry, Lisa, who was holding Elise, Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin around him laughing heartily at something the grinning man just said. Mick cleared his throat and everyone's attention was on him. Len rose from his seat, sauntering over to the larger man.

"I was just regaling them with stories of our time on the _Waverider_." he said, laying a kiss on Mick's lips when he reached him. Mick raised a brow, but said nothing. "How'd it go with Savage?"

"He's dead. And Rip nearly got himself killed, the moron." At Len's concerned look, Mick rushed to reassure him.

"He's fine. Said he was going to take it on himself to protect the timeline. He said that the team could join him if we wanted. He even said Elise could come with us." Len looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you want to go?" he asked. Mick shrugged, but finally answered when Len shot him a hard look.

"Kinda, yeah. Believe it or not, I feel more useful than I ever have aboard the _Waverider_. Feel like we're actually doing some good." Len nodded.

"Me too." It was at that moment, Barry decided to speak up.

"Told ya there was good in you, Snart." Len shot a halfhearted glare at the young man, but said nothing.

"Feel like a trip to Star City?" Mick asked and Len grinned. They said their goodbyes, with a promise to Lisa to visit whenever they had the chance, and set off on their way to meet up with the others.

~x~x~x~

Everyone was gathered on a rooftop in Star City when Rip exited the _Waverider_.

"A full compliment." he said, laughing. "To be honest, I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me for a second go."

"Well, actually..." Carter started.

"We're not coming with you." Kendra finished for him.

"With Savage gone, we want to start fresh, see what happens."

"I give it three months, tops." Mick said, brashly, earning a dirty, but affectionate look from Len.

"Look, I just..." Kendra began again. "I want to say thank you. To all of you." she said as she made her way over to stand in front of Ray. "Ray, I-" She was cut off by Ray.

"No. This is...it's meant to be. I wish both of you nothing but the best." Kendra and Ray came together in an embrace.

"Be safe." she said, addressing everyone in the group.

"See you guys around." Carter said as he and Kendra walked toward the edge of the roof, spreading their wings and taking off.

"Every time they do that, I get hungry for chicken." Mick said, watching the two. Len hit him in the arm, smiling at his partner and Sara just stared.

"So, shall we?" Rip asked and turned to walk away only to be stopped by the sound of a loud engine. Everyone looked to the sky to see what it was that made the noise.

"Is that..." Sara trailed off.

"The _Waverider_." Rip said, astonished.

"Another _Waverider_?" Stein questioned.

"Whatever it is, it's not slowing down." Ray observed as the ship headed straight for them.

"Get down!" Jax yelled, running in the opposite direction and hitting the ground. The others followed suit, Len falling to his knees and cradling Elise to his chest and Mick shielding both of them. "What the hell's going on?" Jax asked incredulously as they all turned to look at the ship that had crash landed on the roof.

"To be honest, Mr. Jackson, I have absolutely no idea." Rip answered. Suddenly, a girl with curly, brown hair stepped off. She looked around at the group, her bright blue eyes taking everyone in.

"Is this twenty-sixteen?" she asked. When nobody answered, she asked again. "Is this May, twenty-sixteen?"

"Yeah." Jax answered hesitantly. She sighed and smiled brightly.

"You're exactly where you said you'd be." She looked over the team once more, eyes lingering on Mick and Len. Finally, she spoke again. "Do not get on that ship." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "If you do, you're all dead."

"Says who?" Mick challenged. She stared at him, head on, with an eerily familiar gaze.

"Says you." she replied. Mick looked confused. "You sent me."

"I'm sorry. Who exactly are you?" Rip asked.

"My name is Elise Rory."

~x~x~x~

Let me know what you think!


End file.
